What I want
by L. D. Unknown
Summary: Summary: Un conejito dijo una vez: Si quieres ser alguien en la vida tienes que ponerte los pantalones, dejar de actuar como nena y tener los ovarios suficientes para atreverte a hacerlo. (SUMMARY COMPLETO EN LA HISTORIA)
1. Chapter 1

Lo siento, lo siento. Estaba escuchando unas canciones antes de ponerme a cortarme las venas con el segundo capítulo de "Agonizando entre tus brazos" Y se me ocurrió esta idea ¡Espero que les guste! **Por favor, lean la nota que dejo abajo, tómense un poquito de tiempo, please.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: La historia es de mi retorcida mente y algunos personajes también, pero la mayoría de éstos son de la saga de Steph. Meyer de Twilight. Yo solo salgo a jugar con ellos.

* * *

**Summary: Un conejito dijo una vez: Si quieres ser alguien en la vida tienes que ponerte los pantalones, dejar de actuar como nena y tener los ovarios suficientes para atreverte a hacerlo. Los tiempos cambian, las personas también; toda esa mentira de que puedes ser como tu quieras y que todo el mundo te aceptará tal y como te muestres es una vil mentira para vender millones de dólares en estúpidos libros de auto-ayuda. Al final, aunque todos me miren y me señalen, puedo ser y hacer lo que quiero; según el viejo libidinoso de Sigmund Freud: Reprimirse destruye la mente humana. Y yo era un alma libre y sana.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA**: Es un Two—Shot que contiene lenguaje fuerte y escenas tal vez perturbadoras para muchos; así que sí quedan advertidos y si leen ésta idea será bajo su propia responsabilidad. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño."

* * *

Gracias a **Jime Cullen** Salvatore por el beteo.

.

.

.

— ¿Me llamaras?— preguntó ella, con el cabello totalmente despeinado; mientras me subía los pantalones y acomodaba el polo, aunque claro, no era como si me importara— Promételo.

—Vamos, nena— la miré sonriendo con suficiencia— Sabes cómo funciona esto.

— ¡No puedes ser tan mala, Isabella!— Jessica se cubrió con la sabana rosa, de su cuarto rosa, a la vez que me apuntaba con su uña rosa chillón. _Ugh, rosa_ — ¡Eres una maldita marimacho, Swan! ¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto!

—Vamos, Stanley. Te metes una polla cada dos por tres, quisiste experimentar con una vagina, sacié tu curiosidad; pero por tu bien, no te me pegues como moco, por favor— me puse mis zapatillas, cogí mi casaca de cuero y me largue de ahí.

Salí del cuarto de Jessica, saque un cigarro, lo encendí y escuché como ella revolvía sus cosas. Mierda. Apura el paso Swan. Estaba a instantes de coger la perilla de la puerta de salida cuando ella apareció solo cubierta por una sábana, con el pelo todo revuelo y prácticamente desnuda.

—Cruzas esa puerta, lesbiana de mierda y juro que te acabo— ella me amenazó. A mí.

— ¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¿Te vino la regla o qué? ¿O te golpeaste la cabeza contra tu cabecero mientras te comía el coño? Porque créeme, _amiga_, jamás deber amenazarme. Nunca.

— ¡No puedes simplemente largarte así! ¡Lesbiana de mierda! ¡Marimacho! ¡Hija de puta!— vale, entonces ella despedía a su persona de turno con insultos. Lo capto.

—Hey, muñeca, con mi madre no. Que Renée Swan tiene suficiente con que a su hija le venga meter a que se la metan— le guiñé— Y tú tranquila, bebé, que de esto nadie se entera— abrí la puerta de su casa, poniendo al fin un pie afuera— Y si yo soy una marimacho de mierda ¿En qué te conviertes tú, linda?

Cerré la puerta de la casa de la versión blanca de Tyra Banks **(1)** y seguí mi camino, que no quedaba muy lejos de casa; así que podía arreglármelas sin mi camioneta vieja. Hacía un frío de mierda en Forks, estaba a meses de terminar el instituto y al fin poder largarme de aquí. En realidad, la vida no había sido tan mala por estos lares; sólo se había vuelto un _tantito_ complicada desde que descubrí que pateaba para el otro equipo, es decir, que se me quemaba el arroz, que se me mojaba la canoa, que soy tortera. En fin. Que prefiero las vaginas antes que las pollas.

Ah, todo el bonito descubrimiento de una flor comenzó a los dieciséis años.

.

.

—_Vamos, Bellita, solo un besito— tenía a Mike Newton rompiéndome los ovarios desde que salimos de clases, siempre era así, desde los últimos años de primaria hasta ahora en el instituto. Joder._

—_Que no, carajo. Mike Newton, cómo ¡Oh Buda sabe cómo me gustaría convertirte en una cucaracha y aplastarte!— gruñí mientras le hincaba fuertemente mi dedo en su flacucho pecho— muérete._

—_Eres tan hermosa como una rosa, Bella de mi vida, eres tan hermosa como una flor, sino me besaras ahora, se quemaría mi corazón— el estúpido había recitado un poema. Un maldito poema. Que le den por donde no le entra el sol._

— _¿Qué mierda, Mike? ¿En serio?— la miré incrédula— Ven, Mickie, acércate un tantito— se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrío estilo Jeff the Killer __**(2)**__ abrazándome al instante, sorprendiéndome y a la vez incrementando el mierdimetro que prácticamente había llegado al punto máximo._

— _¿Me vas a besar?— habló cerca de mi rostro— ¿Si? _

—_No. Me. Jodas. Los. Ovarios— gruñí, alzando mi rodilla y clavándola justo en el pequeño maní que Newton tenía como polla. Toma esa, idiota._

_Instantáneamente Mike me soltó, cogiéndose las pelotas, rojo y retorciéndose del dolor. Lo miré, sentí pena de él, pero recordé las tantas veces que le dije que no por las buenas. Algunas no tan buenas, pero en fin._

—_Yo te advertí, tarado. Tus manos fuera de mi cuerpo caribeño._

_Di media vuelta y escuché maldiciones por parte de él, no me interesaron. Era el último día de clases del primer año en el instituto y ya tenía a Renée mosqueando sobre que sería en mi futuro ¡Por Dios santo! Estábamos terminando el 2002 y me faltaba unos años para ir a la universidad ¡Años! Y recién tenía dieciséis, con un carajo la universidad. Hoy tenía una fiesta y la iba a disfrutar. Que mi madre se fuera a la China por hoy. Salí del edificio y me coloqué la gastada chaqueta encima, caía una fuerte lluvia y hacía un viento levanta faldas. ¿Qué esperaba? ¡Era Forks! Llegué corriendo hasta mi vieja camioneta roja, subí y prendí la pequeña calefacción que ésta hermosura poseía. Con tranquilidad conduje hasta mi casa, llegando unos 10 minutos después, aparqué con cuidado la camioneta y bajé colocándome la capucha en la cabeza. Caminé hasta mi casa, abrí la puerta y el sonido de los grillos fue el magnífico recibimiento que obtuve. _

_Ah tranquilidad, dulce tranquilidad._

_Eran las dos de la tarde y la fiesta del año sería hasta las nueve. Podía dormir un rato._

_Me levanté a las nueve de la noche, corrí hacia la ducha, salí en tiempo record, me puse un short, un polo de tiras, mis zapatillas y mi infaltable casaca de cuero. Bajé directo a mi camioneta y conduje hasta la casa de Lauren Mallory. Al ser Forks un pueblo no tan grande, pude encontrar la casa de ella sin problemas, busqué un lugar para mi Chevy roja y cuando la estacioné me encontré con Alice Brandon._

— _¡Isabella trasero lindo Swan!— gritó media borracha, colgada del brazo de Jasper— ¿Cómo está la garota __**(3) **__más linda do mundo __**(4)**__? Ven aquí, dame un beso— reí por las estupideces que ella decía, y me acerqué a saludarla. Ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y guio mi boca hacia la suya. Con lengua._

—_Woah, brasilera, para, que tenemos espectadores— Alice sabía a cerveza y fresas— Sé que las brasileras son ardientes, pero cálmate._

— _¡Vamos, minha menina __**(5)**__! ¡Vamos a bailar un poco de samba!— Alice era una chica alta para su edad, con el cabello extremadamente largo, castaño, blanca, ojos realmente bonitos y con unas tetas y trasero de infarto. Todo natural._

— _¡Hey, hey, Brandon! No sacudas tu trasero en mi cara; que no soy de plástico, mujer— Jasper la atrapó de la cintura, alzándola, haciendo que ella enrolle sus piernas en sus caderas— ¿Lo notas eh?— su cabeza alcanzó el cuello de mi amiga y la mordió; haciéndola reír._

—_Vamos, muchachos. Yo ando en sequía. Por favor, todavía soy virgen— reí, guiándolos al interior de la casa._

—_Ese es el problema, Bellita, ese es el pequeño problema— nos reímos e ingresamos al lugar; encontrando mucho baile, luces, licor y cuerpos sudorosos._

_Baile, bebí y salte._

_Al llegar las tres de la mañana, estaba completamente borracha e ida. Había probado un poquito, solo un poquito, de la hojita de la felicidad._

— _¡Vamos mushashos!— gritaba Tyler, uno de los jugadores del equipo de football— ¡Reúnanse! ¡Jacob, Edward, Jessica, Jane, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Lauren, Bella, Jared, Tanya, Brandy, Quill, Alec! ¡Vengan!— todos nos conocíamos, estudiábamos en el mismo lugar y había confianza— Bien, haremos lo siguiente— todos estábamos un poco colados, por no decir bastante, y al día siguiente tendríamos una resaca del mal— Jugaremos ¡La botella borrasha!_

— _¿Cuántos putos años tienes, Tyler? ¿Diez?— Edward soy el puto Dios Masen habló, colgándose de Tanya, quien de paso le cogía el trasero— Que va, hay tetas, vamos._

_Todos nos sentamos en círculo, yo quede entre Jared y Brandy… uh, fortachones. Y la botella empezó a girar. Vi como Alice se enrolló con Alec, el cual aprovechó y toqueteó el gran trasero de mi amiga; Emmett violó con la lengua la boca de Rosalie; Tanya fue por la polla de Jacob; Jasper le metió mano por delante a Jane y a mí me tocó con Edward Masen, quien aprovechó para tocar el par de naranjas que tenía. Oh yeah. _

_Hicimos unas rondas más y algunos se fueron a terminar la faena a uno de los cuartos. Salí a la pista de baile de nuevo, esta vez con Lauren, y prácticamente nos violamos una a la otra ahí._

—_Vamos arriba, cariño— susurró ella en mi oído, jalando de mí escaleras arriba._

_Llegamos al segundo piso y fui prácticamente arrinconada a la pared por Mallory, aprovechando ella la diferencia de tamaños, sujetó mis manos arriba de mi cabeza. Nos besamos, restregamos, buscando cualquier cosa que nos hiciera sentir placer. Ella logró sacar mi polo, yendo de lleno a mi sujetador._

—_Cuarto. Vamos— logré articular entre jadeos. _

_Ingresamos a la primera habitación que encontramos y prácticamente fui lanzada a la gran cama. Ella se sacó su pequeño top y la diminuta falda que traía, quedando solamente en bragas. Nada de sostenes para ella. Quedé totalmente hipnotizada por el gran par de ejem… senos que ella poseía, Lauren era conocida por ser una de las chicas con mejores atributos. Ninguno de esos cabrones mentía. Se acercó lentamente a mí, me quitó las zapatillas y el short, dejándome en bragas… y volvió a besarme._

_Yo nunca había estado con una mujer. Se suponía que esto estaba mal, muy mal; que me iría al infierno a arder junto a Satanás… Pero yo no podía pararlo. Me gustaba. _

_Lauren bajó por mi cuello, en dirección justa a las dos montañas modestas que Dios me había otorgado, chupándolas y mordiéndolas; haciendo que rodara los ojos de placer. Yo era virgen, por la barba de Merlín, pero de algo tenía que servir la porno que vi una o dos veces. Ella siguió camino abajo, yendo por la única prenda que tenía encima, sacándola con los dientes, impulsando mis caderas hacia arriba para facilitarle el trabajo. Debido a eso; vi a Jesús, María y a José. La chica fue al ataque, directo al botón de la felicidad, primero los dedos, luego la lengua. Era mi primera experiencia sexual, bueno, Manuel y yo habíamos tenido horas de exploración, pero era la primera vez que tenía contacto con otro ser humano. No era de extrañarse el porqué de mis gritos tan escandalosos de vaca. Ella siguió tocando en los puntos exactos, con un dedo primero, luego dos… encontrando el punto G de grandes orgasmos. _

— _¡Sí!— grité como loca una vez más, Dios, Oprah, tenía vergüenza de estar gritando como gata en celo— ¡No pares!— un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo se empezaba a sentir más y más y más intenso, gracias a las mágicas manos y boca de Mallory._

—_Vale, Ishabelwa— Lauren estaba tan borracha como yo, o más— Sólo… shhhhh._

_Me reí por la situación, me reí por el alcohol y por las drogas. Estaba metiéndome, o me estaba metiendo, mano una chica ¡Eso estaba mal! Pero por el santísimo que se sentía taaaaan bien. Ella volvió a tocar puntos claves, aquí, por allá; y el cosquilleo regresó. Oh si, y con más fuerza. Empezó por la punta de mis cabellos y terminó en las puntas de mis pies, y de pronto ¡Bamb! Sentí un estallido interior y me liberé, simplemente me dejé ir. Sentí como la fuerza me abandonaba, como iba hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como en una montaña rusa y de pronto… Nada. Había terminado. _

_Había tenido mi primer orgasmo en manos de alguien, ese alguien era una chica, y, por la paz mundial… Se había sentido condenadamente bien._

_._

_._

Empecé a reír como loca— _Oh viejas memorias— _sonreí mientras sacaba mi celular con los audífonos, colocándolos estos en mis oídos para escuchar un poco de buena música. Recuerdo al siguiente minuto de que Lauren me regalara prácticamente mi ebrio primer orgasmo yo me quedé dormida, completamente, y ella quedó con un poco de ganas porque no le devolví el _favorcito._ Lo que me dijo al día siguiente; cuando yo me levanté desnuda, con un dolor de cabeza enorme y sudorosa… fue algo de: _Swan, eres una puta. ¿Eras virgen? ¡Eso me pasa por meterme con vírgenes! Carajo, espera, ¿No le dirás a alguien lo que pasó cierto? ¡Te irás a la chingada si lo haces! Mierda, esto no paso ¿Te queda claro? ¡No paso! _; Inmediatamente de haber gritado como loca ella me botó de su cama, con mi ropa en mano y una sábana enrollada en mi cuerpo. No es como si tuviera vergüenza de lucir algo de huesos y piel.

Pero la gran diosa Lauren Mallory había olvidado un pequeño detallito. Yo aún tenía la barrera de protección, el muro de Berlín, el escudo anti pollas; seguía siendo virgen. Lo único que había hecho Lauren era algo que yo podía hacer en solitario… sólo que se sintió mil veces mejor.

Un tiempo más tarde, en las vacaciones anteriores para ingresar al segundo año de instituto, logramos hacer buenos lazos con algunos chicos del círculo borracho y entre ellos estaba Edward _soy caliente y lo sabes_ Masen; haciendo a mi cerebro pensar que estaba un poco colada por él, borrando la idea del gusto o la sensación de tener sexo con una chica. Él era un tipo genial, en serio, te hacía reír y su lengua era tan soez como la mía e incluso más; pero era su gigante cabeza llena de ego la cual hacía que pareciera, a veces, un gilipollas. Yo se lo digo y él insiste que es su encanto. _Imbécil_.

.

.

_Estaba de vacaciones, sin nada que hacer y Renée había botado mi trasero perezoso obligándome a salir; diciendo que si no hacía un poco de ejercicio y si sólo estaba aplastada en mi cama viendo mis cosas raras en la computadora mi trasero iba a desaparecer e iba a ser plana y aguada. Jasper y Alice se habían ido de vacaciones a no sé dónde, de mochileros por algún estado de Norte América, burlándose en mi cara debido a que mi linda mamacita no había autorizado mi viaje. Patrañas. Y lo peor de todo, es que a esa gran noche en casa de Lauren fue la causa de dos cosas increíbles: el pequeño grupo que teníamos se agrandó incluyendo a Tanya, Emmett, Rosalie y al jodido Edward Masen. De ahí, proviene la segunda cosa increíble: tenía un pequeñito, nada grave, enamoramiento con Edward. Seh, era cosa de nada. Yo no era tímida con los chicos, que va, pero lamentablemente, cada vez que miraba a Edward tenía el tic de revolver mi cabello y retorcer las manos. El puto me ponía nerviosa; lo cual es raro, ya que al tener casi mi primera vez con Lauren, quien era una chica, y de haber repasado todos mis hechos anteriormente— por no decir mis pequeños deslices calentones en los rincones del instituto—, me di cuenta que en mí no se sentía tan mal el tacto de una fémina. No es que aborreciera los miembros masculinos, sólo que mi cochina mente se estimulaba un poquito más al pensar en el tacto de una mujer que en el de un hombre. No es que me declarara abiertamente una lesbiana… Todavía._

—_Hey, Swan— escuché como alguien me llamaba al otro lado de la calle, volteé y me sorprendí ver que era Edward._

—_Hey— traté de sonar relajada, alzando mi mano de saludo— ¿Qué pasa, viejo?_

—_Vaya, mujer, corres horrible— llegó hasta mí respirando muy rápido, cogiéndose el estómago y apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas._

—_No es mi culpa que tu condición física sea un asco, Edward. Te dije que los esteroides no eran buenos, amigo. Primero la condición física e inmediatamente sigue el turno de tu virilidad, recuérdalo— esto era lo que siempre me pasaba con él, decía cada estupidez que sin pensarlo salía de mi boca, saltándose el filtro procesador que era mi cerebro._

—_Deja mi polla en paz Swan y escúchame— se recuperó enderezándose y mirándome desde arriba con su casi dos metros de altura— ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?_

_Mi corazón dio un "tupum" como en los animes o mangas, para acelerarse al segundo; haciendo a mi mente pensar miles de escenarios y palabras que él me diría ahora. Era ridículo que me sucediera esto con él, siempre que Edward hablaba, yo escuchaba atentamente. Era del asco. No es que me hubiera flechado de él instantáneamente, no; Masen era un tipo muy bien parecido, demasiado, y él tenía la reputación de polla suelta en el instituto, cogiéndose a cualquiera que tenga una falda y tetas decentes. Yo sabía cómo era él y es por eso que me agradaba, no es como si fuera la persona perfecta, sino que él entendía las porquerías que yo decía y de algún modo, yo me había convertido en la única mujer a la cual él no tocaba en plan libidinoso; no es como si olvidara que él me había tocado las boobies hace algunos meses, o como si yo fuera indiferente a su cuerpo; simplemente que podíamos hablar de temas sexuales todo un día y seguir siendo amigos. Esa bazofia es lo que me hace sentir los sonrojos y el cosquilleo cada vez que lo veo. Ilógico._

—_Nope, no tengo nada que hacer. Renée está tratando de mover mi trasero flojo de la computadora; así que dime que traes._

— _¿Quieres ir al cine hoy?— joder, no mente, detente ahí, él no te está pidiendo una cita. Habíamos ido al cine antes, y a otros lugares, pero en grupo. Nunca nosotros en solitario— Tanya y Rosalie están ocupadas, por lo que no pueden ir; por eso pensé en que seguro la flojonaza de Swan estaría desocupada, aplastada o tragando porquerías ¿Quieres ir?— sentí mi ilusión romperse, partiéndose en miles de pedacitos ¿Ven? Es por eso que era malo ilusionarse o enamorarse; y mucho peor si te enamorabas de un idiota playboy como él._

—_Claro— me encogí de hombros, ya que, al final no es que me fuera a morir— ¿A qué hora?_

—_A las 8, tienes 3 horas más para holgazanear. Te paso a recoger— eran exactamente las cinco, como él decía, tenía un poco de tiempo libre y lo iba a pasar holgazaneando; no me iba a esforzar en arreglarme ésta vez._

—_De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces— di media vuelta, sacudiendo mi mano en despedida— No llegues tarde— grité sin mirarlo._

_De un momento a otro sentí una mano, su mano, en mi trasero, dándome una fuerte nalgada. Salté y voltee para observarlo correr como niñita, escapando de mi ira, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero siempre resultaba que podía golpearlo en respuesta._

— _¡Renée tiene razón, tienes el trasero flojo!— escuché como gritaba desde el otro lado de la acera mientras reía._

— _¡Puto!— grité yo también en respuesta riendo._

.

.

Recuerdo que fuimos al cine y dentro de él nos enrollamos. No es que hubiéramos tenido sexo público, simplemente fue que decidí terminar con el estúpido sentimiento que mi loco cuerpo y mente sentía para así no joder una buena amistad. Yo sabía que Edward nunca dejaría sus dotes de playboy por mí y que no sería yo la chica que lo hiciera volverse a la monogamia, es por ello que decidí desterrar todo sentimiento; dándome cuenta un tiempo más tarde que realmente me había quitado un peso de encima. Lógicamente, tiempo después Edward se rio en mi cara al enterarse que la revienta pelotas Isabella Swan había estado enamorada de él; usando eso para molestarme muchos meses, ganándose de mi parte unos buenos golpes.

Recordar este tipo de cosas, a veces, era bueno. A mediados del segundo año de preparatoria, cuando saqué al fin de mi mente el amorío con Masen, volví a sentir las dudas sobre mi sexualidad, pero siempre regresaba a la misma pregunta "¿Cómo podía estar segura que no le iba al equipo correcto si es que seguía siendo virgen? Es por ello, que al tener algunas sesiones con Manuel junto con algunos estímulos gráficos algo sudorosos; decidí dar el gran paso y quién más para introducirme en el mundo del sexo que Edward. No lo sentía como un error, era más bien una decisión, él era un gran colega para mí y sentía que si él no podía hacerme sentir el gusto por los hombres, no habría alguien más que lo hiciera.

.

.

_Estaba en el cuarto de Edward, mientras él estaba en la cocina embutiéndose comida como cerdo. Yo estaba algo nerviosa, había decidido que Edward fuera el que quitara la telita V protectora en mí, para poder de una sola vez quitarme las dudas que florecieron al tener mi casi primera vez con una muchacha. Era un tema que no había dejado pasar y desde entonces con todo el lío del flechazo con Edward, el desamor, algunos encontronazos con chicas en rincones del instituto y que al final Masen descubriera que me había tenido prácticamente en sus manos por un corto tiempo era una revolución de sucesos que mi mente no dejaba de procesar. Él ingresó a su cuarto tirándome una bolsa de papitas fritas en la cara, lo miré mal y le saqué el dedo de en medio; estábamos viendo una película de acción, esas fuertes donde estaba cero censurada, haciendo efecto tanto en Edward como en mí. Eso ayudaba un poco._

_Vale, yo podía hacerlo._

—_Edward— traté de llamar su atención de la película, pero él estaba muy atento a como el tipo rudo se la metía a la rubia caliente— ¡Hey!— le tiré una almohada._

— _¿Qué putas, Bella?— me gruñó. Nadie interrumpe a Masen mientras ve su porno, excepto yo._

—_No vas a crecer más si te quedas parado frente a la pantalla sosteniendo tus pantalones, ven aquí— le señalé el costado de la cama, indicándole que se recostara junto a mí— no muerdo._

_Él entrecerró sus ojos, sabiendo que planeaba algo, pero decidió hacerme caso. Se recostó junto a mí, arrastrándome yo de paso para apoyar mí cabeza en su hombro. _

— _¿No estarás de nuevo con la cursilería sobre mí, no Swan?— preguntó._

—_Calla, tarado— le pellizqué el brazo— Cuándo será el día que dejarás pasar mi turbio pero simplón enamoramiento hacia ti._

— _¡Auch!— se quejó— Ya, no tienes que ser tan violenta, lo sé, soy irresistible; si yo fuera chica también me enamoraría de mí— sonrió, abrazándome y revolviendo mis cabellos._

—_Eres un pendejo narcisista— recalqué acomodándome entre sus brazos. Ya no era raro para mí este tipo de contacto físico, era algo que estaba acostumbrada. Es por eso que decidí que él fuera el primero y mi brújula a que dirección ir. Le tenía confianza._

—_Creo que me gustan las chicas— solté de repente, esta vez funcionando a la primera el que su atención se concentrara en algo que dijera. Me separé un poco de él, saliendo de su calor corporal para poder quedar sentada mirándolo fijamente. Él estaba notablemente asombrado, con los ojos abiertos, mirándome fijamente. Yo estaba nerviosa, Alice sabía mis dudas también, pero ella era mi amiga. Edward era un chico, y aunque lo conocía, tenía un poco de miedo hacia su reacción. — ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de Lauren? ¿La de fin de año? ¿Dónde me tocaste las boobies?— el asintió— Bueno, tuvimos una sesión para mayores de dieciocho en su habitación, ella me regaló, se podría decir, mi primer orgasmo— él abrió un poco más, no sabía cómo, sus ojos, mirándome aún más asombrado y abriendo su boca en una linda "o"— Seh, pero ella olvidó un detalle. No tenía el arma para derrumbar mi barrera V, pero ella revolvió mi cerebro y me hizo sentir cosas que me hicieron pensar cosas y prácticamente desde ahí estoy algo liada con las chicas._

—_Pe… Pero, estuviste enamorada de mí, un tiempo ¿No?— preguntó._

—_Seh, pero seguía enrollándome con chicas— respondí algo avergonzada— Seguía sin tener una primera real vez. Sigo teniendo el escudo protector._

— _¿Qué quieres decir, Bella?— nunca había visto a Edward confundido, se suponía que debía captar rápido mi indirecta._

—_Sigo siendo virgen, Edward y realmente no sé si estoy un cien por ciento team chicas o team chicos— tapé con mis manos mi rostro, que estaba rojo por todo lo que estaba diciendo._

—_Entonces— él tomó mis manos, apartándolas de mi rostro, observándome fijamente— ¿Qué quieres decir?_

— _¡Agh!— me separé de él completamente, parándome de la cama, enojada ¿tan bestia era?— ¡Quiero que me desvirgues, Edward! ¡Por Dios! ¿Eres tan lento?— grité._

— _¿Por qué?— él tenía el descaro de preguntar._

— _¿Cuándo has tenido la razón para preguntar por qué una chica quiere tener sexo contigo, Masen? ¡Sólo no me hagas sentir más vergüenza y hay que hacerlo!— no podía creer. Él cogía a cualquier chica, siempre, sin preguntas, y conmigo se hacía el retardado._

—_Porque tú no eres una simple chica, Isabella._

— _¡Ah no! No me vengas con el cuento de que soy una chica especial y única, que me valoras tanto como para mancillar mi virtud o alguna pendejada sobre nuestra amistad ¡Estoy pidiendo tu ayuda! Quiero definir bien si me gustan los coños o las pollas ¿Alguna vez te has sentido así de confundido? ¿Alguna vez has pensado que te puede gustar hacer algo que los demás aborrezcan? ¿O cómo de difícil sería conseguir a alguien que te acepte? ¿Eh?_

—_En realidad, lo que iba a decir— habló parándose él también de la cama, llegando hasta donde yo estaba, ubicándose frente a mí, colocando sus grandes manos en mis hombros— es que precisamente ahora me he quedado sin condones— creí que iba a decir cualquier otra cosa, algo más delicado ¡No que se había quedado sin condones! Sonrió mirando fijamente a mi rostro y guiñó— Sabes que no hago una fiesta sin protección._

— _¡Idiota!— chillé golpeándolo con todas mis fuerzas en su pecho— ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Yo contándote mis inseguridades y tú dices que no tienes condones! ¡Increíble!_

— _¡Auch, Swan!— se quejó por el golpe— ¿Qué querías que dijera? ¡Claro que eres especial! Eres mi puta amiga, joder. Es raro pensar en mí tratando de entrar en tus pantalones. Sé que eres caliente como el infierno, pero que me digas que le vas a las chicas y que me quieres usar de experimento hiere mi orgullo, nena._

—_Por favor, si tienes la cabeza llena de ego, que alguien te saque un poco no te hará daño— lo abracé— No te estoy usando, bueno, sí; eres mi conejillo de indias— sonreí mientras él me abrazaba también— Pero quiero hacerlo contigo, vale. Sé que eres el maldito Dios del sexo, que no se te suba a la cabeza, pero si no es con Edward soy jodidamente caliente Masen, no será con nadie._

—_Lo sé, soy genial— respondió Edward, ganándose un pellizco en su espalda— ¡Ya, carajo, deja de golpearme! Lo sé, lo sé. Vale ¿Quieres hacerlo? Lo vamos a hacer. Yo te haré ver que las pollas no son tan malas como para que el mundo pierda a una sexy mujercita como tú._

—_Que me puedan gustar las mujeres no significa que deje de ser sexy— hablé separando mi rostro de su pecho para mirarlo mal— Sólo haz tu magia, quita mi pase V y dame un jodido orgasmo. Ya diré yo a que equipo le voy al final. El destino de la sensualidad hecha mujer depende de ti, Edward._

—_Y luego dices que yo soy el que tiene la cabeza llena de ego— ambos nos reímos, era cierto. Éramos unos chiquillos con los humos subidos— Vale, lo haremos y al final esperaré que no te pegues como bicho a mi cuando te haga cambiar de pensar y te vayan los tíos. Después de esto, serás libre de pensamientos lésbicos… aunque no sería mal verte enrollar con una chica. Sería caliente._

_Lo volví a golpear y él se quejó, pero nos reímos. Ambos estábamos nerviosos, él porque tenía la tarea de hacer que esto funcione y yo porque era mi primera vez. Se agachó a besarme, facilitándole yo un poco el trabajo al elevarme sobre las puntas de mis pies para comenzar lo que sería la prueba para mi decisión final; cerré los ojos y sentí como sus labios se posaban sobre los míos. Edward besaba como el cielo, lo había comprobado yo unas cuantas veces en el pasado, pero era algo que no se podía ignorar. Está bien, tenía una confusión, pero eso no significaba que era de piedra y que no sentía lo que al tocar los lugares exactos se podía sentir._

_Edward y yo empezamos a besarnos como locos, él me alzó para que envolviera sus caderas con mis piernas, guiándonos hacia su cama. Sentí el bulto en sus pantalones y mi excitación por la anticipación y la expectativa de que al fin dejaría de ser virgen. Esto era algo que debía ser marcado como importante en la historia._

.

.

Al fin llegué a mi casa, toda empapada por la lluvia que me sorprendió en el camino y para mi satisfacción Renée no estaba; seguro andaba de chismosa con sus amigas del club de lectura, cotorreando sobre las maldades del pueblo y quejándose como Dios la había castigado con una hija como yo. Subí a mi cuarto para quitarme la ropa mojada y tomar un baño caliente. Me dirigí al baño y llené la bañera a temperatura caliente, queriendo sacar el frío que había llegado hasta mis huesos. Me quité al fin completamente toda la ropa que estaba mojada e ingresé desnuda al baño para dirigirme a esa deliciosa y temperada bañera donde podría relajarme un rato; me sumergí y repasé mi recuerdo anterior dónde dejé de ser virgen. Mi primera vez no fue dolorosa, Edward se había encargado de que no me quejara mucho y disfrutara más, frotando y lamiendo en los lugares que ni si quiera sabía que podía llegar a excitarme. Fueron las cinco mejores primeras veces que experimente con el equipo masculino, seh, lo hicimos cuatro veces más sólo para asegurarnos; siendo eso un fin meramente práctico… pero no se sintió tan bien como se sintió la estimulación femenina. Ni las cinco ni las dos veces que lo hicimos después de que le confirmara oficialmente a Edward de que definitivamente era equipo de chicas. Nope. Oficialmente era #TeamPussy **(6)**, con todo y hashtag.

De eso ya había pasado un año y a poquitos meses de salir del instituto para volar hacia la universidad, en todo este tiempo me había convertido en un Edward Masen con vagina; digamos, solo digamos, que desde que se descubrió de forma brusca que era lesbiana había decido no esconder lo que hacía… al fin y al cabo la gente no me daba de comer o me hacía respirar día a día como para que su opinión me importara; eso sí, eso me enseñó que el centro de estudios no era un buen lugar para hacer _cositas_.

.

.

_Había pasado un mes desde que mi amigo Edward me había hecho el favorcito de certificar que el sexo masculino no era para mí y yo había decido guardar en secreto mi reciente opción sexual. Increíblemente, en el instituto si había chicas que les gustaba hacerlo con chicas o incluso había las que por curiosidad querían experimentar. Yo ya no era totalmente casta o ignorante en el tema sexual lésbico, me había informado tanto en la teoría como en la práctica— más teoría— como decía Edward, estaba a un 30% de su nivel de cotización. Yo le decía que eso no era cotización, eso era tener el putómetro en un nivel alto… pero yo iba por el mismo camino; así que estaba en cotización baja. Salíamos Alice, Jasper y yo de la tediosa clase de biología; no es que fuera mala estudiante, sino que el profesor Banner, a su edad, debería estar en un bonito lugar con campo y no provocando el sueño de estudiantes con su interminable cháchara. Y era día lunes, por el amor a Freddie Mercury __**(7)**__; aunque no toda la clase había estado aburrida. Resulta que en clases había estado recibiendo cierto mensaje tentativo de cierta rubia pequeña, hablando sucio sobre el cuarto del conserje y un poco de ejercicio… No es que Jane estuviera mal, en realidad estaba muy bien. Muy bien._

_A esto me refiero que me parezco cada vez más a Edward. _

_En fin, me dolía la cabeza y no tenía paciencia justo ahora para tener un polvo con alguien en un lugar cerrado y oliendo a cosas desagradables. No señor, yo paso. Traté de ignorar los mensajes de Jane, pero la muy… señorita no se rendía. Estaba conversando con Jasper y Alice sobre los deberes que teníamos que entregar para estadística el miércoles, cuando sentí una pequeña mano en mi trasero, toqueteándome por unos cuantos segundos. Yo no era agresiva cuando una mujer me tocaba de sorpresa— sólo si era mujer, si era hombre se ganaba un golpe en la cara— así que sorprendida voltee a ver quién era, quien se atrevía a hacer esto a plena luz del día estando rodeadas de adolescentes chismosos y perversos. Era Jane. Ella se mordió el labio y luego me guiñó, yéndose en dirección a su próxima clase, balanceando sus caderas exageradamente pero de una forma… ¿Bonita?_

_Sacudí mi cabeza y fortalecí mi decisión de no ir detrás de ese trasero bonito, no hoy. No señor._

_Luego de eso comenzó mi terror. Después de la clase de Biología de las dos primeras horas, me dirigí a mi clase de Ingles la cual llevaba con Edward. Ingresé al aula y saludé a Masen ubicándome en la carpeta frente a él. Estábamos hablando muy tranquilamente sobre lo odioso que él era cuando sentí una mano rozar mi pierna, lo cual era científicamente imposible a menos que alguien estuviera agachado. Miré en la dirección de la mano y me encontré de nuevo con Jane, la cual me miraba fijamente, agachada recogiendo algo, no sé qué, mientras se inclinaba más para darme una vista completa de sus senos. Wopa. La miré con los ojos abiertos— aunque debo admitir que babee un poco al quedarme solo un ratito viendo su escote— sorprendida a que se arriesgara de esa forma. Despegué la vista de ella para voltear a ver a Edward, confirmando que él estaba en el mismo estado que yo. Sorprendidos._

—_Ejem…— carraspee— ¿Puede ayudarte, Jane?_

—_Claro, Isabella— ella se levantó para sentarse en la mesa de mi carpeta— Tengo una cierta duda en el curso de… Anatomía— sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme insistentes— Sobre el aparato reproductor femenino— sonrió._

—_Esto…— vale, todavía no alcanzaba el nivel playboy de Edward como para ligar descaradamente— Yo no…_

—_Oh vamos— tocó mi mano que estaba peligrosamente cerca de sus ajustados jeans— Sé que sacaste un sobresaliente en el último examen— ella tomó mi mano para colocarla muy cerca de su entrepierna— Me interesa más la… práctica._

_Con eso, mi boca realmente se abrió por el asombro. Voltee a ver a Edward y él se encontraba incluso más sorprendido que yo. Nos miramos fijamente y el recompuso su expresión, ocultando la sorpresa para mirarme fijamente con su cara de póker para alzar sus hombros en signo de despreocupación. Miré de nuevo a Jane y ella tenía una sonrisa petulante en su rostro, quise responder a su insinuación pero gracias a los ángeles que la profesora Crawl decidió aparecer._

—_Buen día, alumnos— saludo ella ingresando al salón— todos a sus lugares._

_Todo el mundo se apresuró a colocarse donde debía, excepto Jane, que seguía sobre mi sitio pero al menos había soltado mi mano. Ella seguía mirándome fijamente, teniendo ganas yo de tirarla de la carpeta para que dejara de ser una perra ilógica. Yo trataba de guardar mi secreto y ella venía con estas._

—_Señorita Obey— la profesora llamó a Jane algo irritada— ¿No escuchó lo que dije? Esta es un aula de estudios, no en un parque donde puede sentarse como le da la gana._

—_Lo siento, profesora— contestó bajándose de mi pupitre— No volverá a suceder— sonrió y se fue sin más a su sitio._

_Después de eso la profesora tomó lista de asistencia y aproveché para mirar a Edward. Él me miraba sonriente, con los pulgares arriba, subiendo y bajando sus cejas de forma libidinosa._

—_Estoy orgulloso de ti, pequeña— hablo bajito._

—_No hablaré de esto— gruñí molesta, no era posible que a mí me pasara este tipo de cosas._

_Escuché su risa, antes de que la profesora dijera su nombre que estaba en la lista. Lo ignoré el resto de la clase, pero no me libre de él a la hora del receso. Esta vez Jane no intentó nada en mi camino del aula hacia la cafetería, y se lo agradecí internamente._

— _¿Qué fue eso con Jane?— me preguntó Edward mientras ingresábamos a la cafetería._

—_Shhh— lo callé golpeándolo en el brazo— ¡Baja la voz! Ya tengo suficiente con la enana acosadora._

— _¡Deja de golpearme!— chilló y yo reí por su grito de niña— Pero esa enana está como quiere, quien podía pensar que le iba a tu bando._

—_Lo sé, está como quiere— respondí reconociendo la verdad— Pero tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible que está matando mis neuronas._

—_La típica excusa femenina para evitar el sexo— formamos la fila para poder comprar la comida— me decepcionas, Bella._

—_Oh, cállate. Para ti es fácil porque te bajas los pantalones, subes una falda, tres movimientos y listo. Yo no soy tan rapidita como tú, cinco segundos._

— _¡Hey, hey, hey!— me sacó el dedo de en medio mientras cogíamos nuestra bandeja con la comida y la pagábamos— con Edward Junior no te metas, que él se encuentra en perfecto entrenamiento físico._

—_Sigo sin entender tu obsesión por llamar a tu polla Edward Junior— rodee los ojos._

_Caminamos hacia la mesa donde estaban Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Tanya, Ben y Ángela. Éramos un grupito variado. Saludé a todos y me senté entre Rosalie y Edward. Todos estábamos conversando muy amenamente y molestando a Tanya sobre su mal tinte de cabello cuando sentí como algo ¿Esponjoso? Chocaba con la parte posterior de mi cabeza. _

_Por favor, Diosito, que no sea Jane_

_Voltee mi cabeza hacia la cosa rara y sin saber cómo tenía el rostro enterrado completamente en las cosas redondas de alguien. Alcé mi vista y vi la sonrisa cínica de mi pesadilla, hartándome de tanto acoso. Me paré de la silla enojada, haciendo que la sonrisa de Jane se agrandara más, ella me llegaba con las justas al hombro con su 1.60 y trataba de intimidarme. Yo le iba a dar lo que era bueno._

—_Si me disculpan— les dije a todos los de la mesa— Nos vemos en educación física._

_Recogí mi mochila del suelo, la colgué en mi hombro derecho sujetándola fuertemente con una mano y con la otra cogí la muñeca de Jane; sacándonos a ambas de la cafetería. Yo estaba muy, muy enojada; yo había dicho que no y ella había llegado al punto de insinuarse de manera nada discreta de forma pública. Subí por las escaleras que me dirigían al segundo piso del edificio, encontrando la primera puerta de este que era el cuarto del conserje. Estaba todo oscuro y apestoso, y era por eso que yo odiaba este tipo de lugares. Lancé fuertemente a Jane dentro, asegurándome que al cerrar la puerta estaba con seguro._

— _¿Qué carajos, Jane? ¿Acaso no entiendes una evasión? ¿Qué mierda te pasa?— le hable fuerte, me había cansado de su mierda._

_Ella simplemente me miro y de un momento a otro la tenía colgada de mí, pero yo era una chica débil y ociosa, por lo que caí de trasero sobre unas colchonetas viejas que había ahí. Jane empezó a besarme, revolviendo mi largo cabello marrón, dándole pequeños tirones mientras invadía insistentemente mi boca con su pequeña lengua. No puse objeción al beso, le devolví el gesto con doble intensidad, agarrando su pequeño trasero; el cual había estado tentándome todo el día. Mordí su labio un poco fuerte, ocasionando que ella se separara de mi boca._

—_Ahora— demandé— dime que putas tienes en la cabeza para no entender cuando alguien te está evitando, Jane._

—_Oh vamos, Isabella— sonrió, posando sus manos en mis senos, masajeándolos— Sé que quieres, es algo que vamos a disfrutar. Simplemente relájate._

_Yo iba a mandar a la mierda a ese pedazo de ser humano que era ella, pero reaccionó rápido y volvió a besarme. Ya que— suspiré— estaba en la faena como para salirme. Seguimos besándonos, yo tratando de meter mano en sus jeans ajustados y ella tratando de sacar mi sostén junto con mi polera. Haciendo un poco de esfuerzo, ambas tuvimos éxito en nuestras metas y yo quedé totalmente desnuda de la cintura para arriba y ella se quedó solamente en sus bonitas bragas negras. Jane me empujó, echándome completamente en la vieja colchoneta, realizando un recorrido desde mi cuello hasta mis tetas. Posiblemente ya tenía uno que otro chupetón si ella seguía succionando mis naranjas de esa forma. Yo no perdí tiempo y metí una mano entre sus bragas y la otra debajo de su fina blusa, estando ansiosa por tocar las cosas blanditas que mi cara había chocado hace rato. Acaricié el clítoris con mis dedos, haciendo un trabajito dedicado ahí abajo; luego acaricié sus labios, para después meter lentamente dos de mis dedos, los mágicos… provocando que Jane empezara a chillar un tantito. Estuvimos metiéndonos mano de esta forma un rato, hasta que sentí la urgencia de acabar esto de una vez. Me saqué los jeans y las zapatillas, quedando completamente desnuda y desvistiendo también a mi querida acosadora para poder estar en igualdad de condiciones; la voltee, haciendo la típica pose del 69, tomando yo la iniciativa de continuar con mi trabajo en su zona sur, pero esta vez utilizando mi boca y mis manos. Jane no se quedó atrás, empezó a trabajar también en mi de forma muy empeñosa, chupando y lamiendo con dedicación mi clítoris; haciéndome pegar brincos y pequeños chillidos. Gracias a esta posición estaba a segundos de poder alcanzar el clímax, y la pequeña rubia también, apurando mis manos y boca para acabar con esto de una sola vez._

—_Vamos, Jane. Un poco más rápido, cariño— le hable, mientras metía y sacaba lentamente tres de mis dedos._

—_Oh, sí, no pares Isabella… ¡Sí!— chilló cuando agregué mi lengua a la ecuación._

_Traté de callarla pero simplemente esta mujer era tan ruidosa como la sirena de un carro de policía. Escuché un ruido fuera de la habitación y me apresuré aún más a que ella llegara al orgasmo. Yo había perdido toda motivación que mi libido pudo sentir. Al fin Jane llegó al orgasmo y yo tuve que fingir uno porque ella no dejaba de manosearme y los ruidos afuera se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Mierda. Salí debajo de ella y me apresuré a buscar mi ropa; encontré mis bragas, mis jeans y mi brasier, pero me era imposible localizar mi polera ¿Dónde mierda estaba? Vi como mi acompañante estaba vestida y se arreglaba el cabello, dirigiéndose de nuevo a mí, arrinconándome en la pared. _

—_Estuviste genial— susurró cerca a mis labios y me beso. Yo estaba completamente nerviosa, estábamos en el cuarto oscuro del conserje, con muchos adolescentes rodeando por ahí y el ruido sólo crecía más y más. Jane fue algo insistente y volvió a jalonear mi cabello, empujándome hacia ella, apretándome cada vez más. Ella era algo… intensa. Yo quería que me soltara de una vez, ella puede que esté totalmente vestida, pero yo aún andaba con el pecho al aire y mi maldita polera no quería aparecer._

—_Ya, Jane, espe…— aparté mis labios de los suyos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La puerta había sido abierta._

—_No se preocupe, señor Clow— habló el adolescente parado en la puerta, mirando hacia otro lado, sin descubrir aun lo que había dentro de la habitación— Yo buscaré la escoba y…— él chico era de casi metro setenta y moreno. Lo reconocí, era el bocotas de Seth. Estaba acabada— Vaya._

_Jane chilló y trató de apartarse, pero yo la sujeté fuertemente delante de mí para poder cubrir mi pequeña desnudez. Ella había ocasionado todo esto._

—_Vaya— repitió el moreno parado en la puerta, mirándonos fijamente._

—_Sólo cierra la puerta y lárgate Clearwater._

_Él cerró lentamente la puerta, moví bruscamente a Jane que me estorbaba el camino y me apresuré a buscar mi maldita polera, encontrando a la desgraciada en un rincón oculta. Me la puse y me apresuré a recoger mi mochila, verificando que todo esté en orden, arreglando mi ropa para poder salir. Abrí la puerta y miré a una muy asustada Jane, seguro preguntándose por los rumores y por su vida social, todo echado a perder por un maldito polvo en un lugar horrible._

—_Simplemente no te me acerques, Jane— la amenacé— Ya jodiste mi vida, no te me acerques o conocerás mi verdadero enojo ¿Estamos claras?— ella asintió y yo salí corriendo de ahí, dirigiéndome lo más rápido posible fuera del edificio para poder llegar a mi camioneta y largarme a mi casa._

_._

_._

El agua de la bañera se había enfriado, salí de esta; envolví una toalla en mi cuerpo y otra en mi cabello y me dirigí a mi cuarto corriendo de puntitas, tratando de llegar lo más rápido al calor de mi habitación. Entre en mis aposentos, saqué mi ropa de pijama y encendí la pequeña radio que poseía, sonando una canción de Miley Cyrus.

Como algunos decían… ¡El infierno!

Terminé de secarme y de cambiarme, secando mi cabello con la toalla que lo envolvía; escuché como la puerta de la casa era abierta y cerrada de golpe, para que luego se escuchara la telenovela de las cuatro que Renée siempre veía. Me acerqué al espejo de cuerpo entero y observé que el tinte de mi cabello estaba decolorándose y que tenía que volver a recortar un poco de este, ya que estaba creciendo muy rápido.

Después de que el bocotas de Seth viera lo que hacía con Jane dentro del armario del conserje, decidió realizar su papel de adolescente chismoso; esparciendo lo ocurrido por todo el instituto. A todos. Esto ocasionó que por un tiempo yo fuera la plaga del instituto, que sufriera un poco de bullying por parte de las chicas "malas" o rosas del instituto donde se encontraban algunas con las que yo me había enrollado en ese tiempo. Fue malo, sí; me deprimí, también; lloré como niñita, eso hice; pero no todo fue bazofia, yo tenía a Edward, Jasper y Alice quienes se encargaron de apoyarme, de sacar mi deprimido y estúpido cuerpo de la cama haciendo ver que no tenía por qué avergonzarme de mis decisiones y de mis actos, que debía ser bien mujercita y ponerme los pantalones para enfrentar al mundo.

Y después de un patético tiempo eso fue lo que hice.

Recuerdo, que desaparecí una semana con Edward, quien había decidido por ambos que era tiempo de sacarme de ese lugar lleno de estúpidos adolescentes y las estúpidas clases— sus palabras, no las mías—yendo a Los Ángeles para una renovación completa de Bella.

Esos fueron los siete mejores días de mi vida. Además que confirmé que tenía a mi lado la mejor persona del mundo. Si hubiera sido heterosexual, Edward con todo y sus defectos hubiera sido la persona al otro lado de mi hilo rojo **(8). **En otra vida, quizá.

El primer día que llegamos a LA, fuimos directo a la casa de una tía de él, asegurándonos de tener primer un techo donde descansar; él hizo todos los pagos por mí. Al segundo día me llevo a un salón de belleza para que decidiera el cambio de imagen que quería hacer, decidiéndome por completo cortar mi larga y bonita cabellera marrón, tiñéndola de un bonito y fuerte anaranjado; al segundo día fuimos de recorrido por las calles soleadas de esa bonita ciudad; al tercero nos armamos de valor y fuimos a una tienda de tatuajes, donde me hicieron unas pequeñas aves en el centro del pecho y a él el típico tribal alrededor del brazo, saliendo de ahí llorando como nenitas porque dolía como el carajo; al cuarto, fuimos de compras, renovando mi pequeño guardarropa y comprando mi amada chaqueta de cuero negra; al quinto, fuimos a una sex shop, Edward tuvo prácticamente que arrastrarme dentro de la tienda, diciéndome que dejara de ser una estúpida y ya que no me gustaban las pollas reales, iba a tener que conformarme con una de plástico, comprando además de un vibrador muchas otras cosas más que hoy en día le agradecía; al sexto día decidimos salir de nuevo a visitar algunos sitios, encontrando una de mis estrellas favoritas, Kristen soy muy caliente y linda Stewart, ella era una cosita hermosa que me daban ganas de besarla y encerrarla en un cuarto para hacer cosas malas… lástima que sólo pude abrazarla, agradeciéndole de nuevo a Edward después porque debido a él estaba haciendo este tipo de cosas geniales, aparte de conocer a mi amor platónico ese día en la noche fuimos a bailar, saliendo tanto él como yo con una chica de cada brazo, estrenando los juguetitos con la linda morena que me acompañó hasta el amanecer; por último, el séptimo día descansamos, volviéndome a sentir yo misma y totalmente lista para regresar a la selva estudiantil.

Y regresé a lo grande, enfrentando a todo aquel que decidía tratarme como escoria o intentaba burlarse de lo que yo había elegido ser. Lo peor de todo eso fue Renée, quien estuvo por el resto de mi segundo año de instituto actuando como histérica, queriendo echarme de mi casa por sólo ser como era, quejándose sobre la maldición de Dios sobre su familia, que ella no era mala madre para merecer eso; llegando al extremo de contactar a Charlie, mi padre, quien vivía en Nueva York, llorando y quejándose que su hija era un ente del mal. No es que Charlie fuera un tipo malo que nos tenía abandonadas, lo contrario; él tenía una buena posición económica y era dueño de una pequeña empresa que producía cuantiosas sumas de dinero, manteniendo a mi madre y a mí según el acuerdo de divorcio que ellos habían firmado cuando yo tenía cinco. A él no le afectó tanto debido a que no nos veíamos seguido y decidió darme la mano cuando ella, en su intento frustrado de desalojo, cortó todo fondo monetario que yo poseía por derecho, derrochándolo en cosas ultra femeninas para mí como para ella. Así que ¡Gracias Padre!

Baje las escaleras encontrándome con mi madre totalmente concentrada, mordiéndose las uñas por el episodio de su apasionante y vibrante novela— sus palabras, no las mías— ignorando mi seco saludo que le di en mi camino a la cocina. Fui directo a la refrigeradora por un poco de jugo y algunos ingredientes para prepararme unos grandes sándwiches. Estaba lamiendo la cuchara que estaba llena de mayonesa y cerrando mi rico pan con pollo, cuando apareció Renée.

—Tu _íntima _amiga te espera afuera— habló sin mirarme, dirigiéndose a la cocina para encenderla y cocinar solo su cena— La casa se respeta, Marie.

—Que yo sea lesbiana no significa que las pocas amigas que tengo lo sean— le conteste enojada, odiando el uso de mi segundo nombre— No quiero feos tratos hacia ellas, Renée, a ninguna.

— ¡Soy tu madre y en esta casa se hace lo yo digo!— esa era su típica frase para empezar su discurso moral.

—Mi lealtad está ahora con Charlie desde que tú decidiste darme la espalda, _mami_— salí de ahí antes de empezar con nuestra casi diaria pelea, dirigiéndome a la puerta para recibir a Alice.

— ¿Otra vez, Renée?— preguntó ingresando a mi casa.

—Otra vez— rodé los ojos indicándole que subiera a mi habitación mientras que iba por unas cosas a la cocina.

Regresé a la cocina y mi madre seguía chillando, recogí mi comida y me dirigí escaleras arriba.

— ¡Nada de actos inmorales en mi casa, Isabella Marie!— ese fue el último grito que escuché de ella antes de cerrar con fuerza la puerta de mi habitación.

— ¿Acaso haberle metido lengua a Jasper hasta casi violarlo en tu sala no le bastó para darse cuenta que por muy linda que su hija sea no era mi tipo?— dijo Alice desde mi cama leyendo una de mis revistas.

—Ella piensa que eres incluso peor que yo por usar a un chico tan lindo y noble como Jasper— respondí tirándome al costado vacío de mi cama— Sus palabras, no las mías.

—Al grano— me miró seria— ¿Qué vas a hacer con Antonella Masen? Porque, créeme amiga, eres patética.

—Yo… no sé, todo está jodido ¿Sabes? Ella es la prima de Edward, me lleva cuatro años y es prácticamente hecha y derecha. No es como si fuéramos exclusivas ¿Sabes? Acabo de estar con Jessica, quien por cierto, es un asco en la cama.

— ¿Quieres que te aplauda? Cariño, estás como Edward, en cualquier momento sales con una enfermedad venérea y todo por guarra.

— ¡Hey!— golpee mi pierna con la suya— Que yo soy más decente que él.

—Sí, claro— dijo— Ahora, ¿Qué harás con tu pequeño idilio?— presionó en el tema.

— ¡No lo sé!— gruñí cerrando mis ojos, presionando mis manos contra ellos— Edward está encabronado porque nos encontró a ella y a mí teniendo sexo en su cuarto, echándome como perro de su casa y desde ahí no me habla. Además, no es como si ella fuera la única mujer del mundo ¿Sabes? ¿Quién dice que ella es lo que quiero para convertirme a la monogamia? ¡Ni si quiera sé lo que quiero hacer en mi vida!

— ¿Esa es la razón por la que Edward bota espuma por la boca cada vez que te ve?— me golpeó la cabeza con su mano— ¡Eres una puta, Isabella Swan!

— ¿Qué creías que hacía con ella? ¿Jugar monopolio o leer revistas? ¡Claro que tuvimos sexo!— respondí enojada devolviéndole el golpe— Si a Edward no le parece, lo respeto, y es por ello que tampoco sé que hacer… Él es la persona a la que nunca quiero lastimar y lo hice al ocultarle que prácticamente me tiraba a su no inocente prima.

—Tienes que hablar con él, seguro su enojo es solo porque no se lo contaste; no creo que se oponga si te ve tan feliz y con cara de idiota cada vez que Antonella aparece o se le nombra.

—Yo no pongo cara de idiota— la miré feo— Ella tiene algo, no sé, algo ¿especial?

—Sí, seguro, tiene toda la cursilería que posiblemente me dirías si te dejara hablar sobre ella justo ahora— se paró de mi cama, alisando su ropa y cogiendo la libreta que ella necesitaba por los deberes— Arregla tu mierda, Bella; porque estás a dos meses de acabar el instituto e ir a la universidad. No sabes que vas a estudiar, ni a donde ir, ni con quien o cómo.

—Lo sé, mamá, lo sé— ella siempre preocupada por mi debido a la falta de apoyo y desinterés de Renée.

—Sabes que te reviento los ovarios con este tema porque te quiero. Sino, dejaría que la basura de tus líos se pudriera y mereces ser al menos feliz aunque sea por corto tiempo. Todos merecemos un amor para recordar.

—Yo también te quiero, pequeña— me senté en mi cama, mirándola fijamente, agradeciendo al flaco de arriba por las bonitas personas que había puesto en mi camino.

—Me voy, saldré con Jasper y tratare de hacer entrar en razón a Edward sobre lo de su prima y tú; pero también pon de tu parte y arregla esto.

—Te lo agradecería, porque si el puto de Edward vuelve a clavarme el visto en whatsapp o Facebook iré a patear sus bolas, hazle saber— sonreí— Y te lo prometo, resolveré mi mierda con Antonella y decidiré que quiero para mí.

—Perfecto, nos vemos— se acercó a mí para darme un abrazo de despedida, volviendo a golpear mi cabeza— Deja de ser tan cabeza dura.

— ¡Auch!— me quejé— Vale, vale, lo pensaré.

—Eso está mejor— se separó de mí antes de que mi mano alcance su gran trasero en venganza— Adeus, meu caro **(9)** — salió de mi cuarto balanceando sus caderas y lanzándome un beso.

Después de que Alice se fue, volví a tirarme a la cama, pensando en lo que ella me había dicho sobre la chica que había llegado hace unos meses al pueblo de visita y que desde la vi me había hecho sentir cosas raras— según Jasper era amor— y patéticas. No es que pudiera amar a una persona con solo verla, puf. Pensé ¿En realidad quería terminar mi educación y quedarme aquí, en Forks, soportando a Renée por el resto de mis días? Ni muerta. ¿Quería en realidad arruinar la hermandad que me unía a Edward por algo ridículo? Ni hablar. ¿Quería desperdiciar el poco tiempo que me quedaba con ella, echando por la borda el sentimiento de ser querida por alguien? No lo sabía.

Mi celular sonó en algún lugar de mi habitación, levantándome apresurada con la esperanza de que fuera Edward al fin para poder mandarlo a la mierda por el tiempo que había estado ignorándome; pero el nombre que menos esperaba apareció en mi pantalla, mediante un mensaje por el whatsapp. Antonella.

En realidad… ¿Qué quería para mí en el futuro?

* * *

**(1)Tyra Banks: **Personalidad de la televisión estadounidense, productora, actriz y ex modelo. Su programa: American Next Top Model.

**(2) Jeff the Killer: **Leyenda urbana, un asesino en serie que mata a sus víctimas mientras duermen; característico por no tener parpados y unos cortes a los costados de los labios asemejando una sonrisa.

**(3) Garota: **Muchacha.

**(4) Do mundo: **Del mundo.

**(5) Minha menina: **Mi chica.

**(6)** **Team Pussy: **Equipo coño (Literalmente)

**(7)****Freddie Mercury:** Cantante, compositor y músico británico de origen parsi e indio, conocido por haber sido el fundador y vocalista de la banda de rock Queen.

**(8) Hilo rojo: **creencia tradicional en Asia Oriental, presente en la mitología china y en la japonesa, entre otras. Cuenta que entre dos o más personas que están destinadas a tener un lazo afectivo existe un «hilo rojo», que viene con ellas desde su nacimiento. El hilo existe independientemente del momento de sus vidas en el que las personas vayan a conocerse y no puede romperse en ningún caso, aunque a veces pueda estar más o menos tenso, pero es, siempre, una muestra del vínculo que existe entre ellas.

**(9) Adeus, meu caro: **Adiós, cariño mío.

* * *

***Se esconde detrás de una pared* ¿Hola? ¿Alguien por ahí? ¿Hello?**

**¡Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer ésta historia! En un inicio iba a ser un One Shot, pero como nunca he probado con los Two Shot y realmente me quedaba un documento grande, decidí dividirlo.**

**Así que… ¿Qué les pareció? Estaba anunciando esta historia por mi página de Facebook, preparándolos mentalmente para esto e.e Es una Bella completamente diferente para mí— no solo tomando en cuenta su opción sexual— así que espero sus comentarios sobre esto.**

**¡Gracias a mi Beta Jime Cullen Salvatore por el apoyo en las correcciones!**

**Espero que todos ustedes tengan una bonita semana, actualizaré el próximo jueves con la parte final de esta historia.**

**¡Sayonara a todos! Y nos vemos pronto la próxima semana :***

**No se olviden de pasar por mi página de Facebook y Twitter que por esos medios los mantengo al tanto de lo que hago.**

**Se me cuidan, muchos abrazos y bendiciones.**

**Xo— L. D. Unknown.**

**PS: Espero que se hayan reído de algunas partes, mi sentido del humor es algo raro… así que espero que lo hayan entendido .**

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, en serio espero que ésta última parte les guste. Les digo que pase por una crisis con esto porque no sabía que hacer… así que espero sus opiniones.**

**¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! 3**

**Gracias a mi beta: Jime Cullen Salvatore por la ayuda en correcciones:]**

* * *

_Hey Pretty Baby With The_

_High Heels On  
You Give Me Fever  
Like I've Never, Ever Known  
You're Just A Product Of  
Loveliness  
I Like The Groove Of  
Your Walk,  
Your Talk, Your Dress  
I Feel Your Fever  
From Miles Around  
I'll Pick You Up In My Car  
And We'll Paint The Town  
Just Kiss Me Baby  
And Tell Me Twice  
That You're The One For Me_

_Michael Jackson - The way you make me feel._

.

.

.

.

—Vamos, Isabella. Dilo— su sonrisa burlona en sus labios rosa me daban ganas de golpearla—. Solo es una simple palabra.

—No es que sea una "simple palabra"— miré a otro lado, sonrojada— Sólo… no puedo.

—No puedo creer que digas: mierda, hijo de puta, carajo, vete a la verga y no puedas decir una simple palabra como culo— rio, parándose del sofá donde nos encontrábamos, dirigiéndose a la recama— Suenas como idiota diciendo "tonto del trasero".

— ¡Pues eres una tonta del trasero, Masen!— la apunté con mi dedo índice acusador, mientras ella reía y meneaba sus caderas con exageración, haciendo que su cu… trasero se volviera más violable.

— ¡Pero te encanta este trasero, Swan!— gritó ella cerrando la puerta.

Reí y regresé a mi posición anterior antes de que mi sensual y tentadora novia llegara del trabajo con la única finalidad de molestarme los ovarios con la palabrota que no podía pronunciar. Lo sé, algo estúpido… ¿Quién llega de repente y empieza a molestarte por una palabrota? No es que ese fuera un típico tema cliché o incluso no es como si fuera un tipo de conversación normal. En ningún lugar del mundo eso se podía considerar normal.

Estaba trabajando justo ahora en un nuevo proyecto cinematográfico, habían pasado ya diez años desde que me gradué en el instituto de Forks y desde que decidí ajustarme los calzones para dejar las estupideces y ponerme firme a lo que quería. Mi madre no creyó en mi— aunque ahora vaya presumiéndole a sus amigas plásticas que su hija es la gran productora de cine Isabella Swan— pero tuve personas que sí lo hicieron, que me impulsaron y me acompañaron en este largo y agotador camino. Sí, sonaba _taaan_ cliché: La típica chica con problemas— de cualquier tipo— encuentra la misteriosa luz que alumbra su camino y que ¡Oh! Mágicamente sabe qué hacer, con quien ir y hacia dónde ir… Pues no, me costó un _trasero_ realizar todo lo que tengo ahora y decidir qué hacer; porque gente, una vez que escoges un camino ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ya no hay posibilidad de retroceder el tiempo y escoger lo que hubiera sido lo mejor para ti. Por suerte, contaba con un plus extra en la vida: Personas quienes no dudaron en darme una palmadita muy fuerte en la cara— tanto literal como en sentido figurado— evitando que yo cometiera errores muy idiotas.

Empecemos, diez años atrás, mi dilema sentimental— el cual fue una de las primeras cosas en las que no tenía ni puta idea — y en ese entonces mi actual novia, Antonella, fue algo que quise disfrutar y la cual me causó varios dolores de cabeza también.

.

.

_Antonella. La pantalla de mi celular brillaba mostrando su nombre, poniéndome nerviosa, sin saber si debía contestarle o simplemente ignorarla._

_Sé que estás ahí, Isabella, es mejor que no me claves el puto visto porque te haré la maldita vida imposible._

—_Antonella_

_Bueno, eso me facilitaba la decisión de ignorarla o no. Rápidamente tipié un breve "Hola" con una carita feliz, rogando que el emoticón disminuyera sus ganas de clavarme los dientes en la yugular. Antonella podía dar miedo cuando quería, eso lo fui descubriendo cuando la conocí realmente, ya que a primera vista podía pasar por una cándida e inocente chica que no mata ni una puta mosca. Toda una ilusión. _

_A ella la conocí seis meses atrás cuando vino de visita a Forks porque resultaba de la nada que era prima de mi querido Edward, y que puedo decir, ese mismo día en la fiesta que él hizo en su casa para ella como bienvenida tuvimos nuestro primer enrolle en el baño de la casa de su querido primo. Después de ese primer encuentro con Antonella todo sucedió muy rápido. Yo nunca había tenido una novia o había sido exclusiva, era un alma libre que daba _amor _a quien me lo pedía; pero desde "ese gran día" cuando la "conocí", sin darme cuenta— o quizá sí, solo que no le tome importancia— no había saboreado otra cosa que no fuera ella… si me entienden. No es que nos hubiéramos dicho te quiero, te amo o el simple me gustas; solo paso que no tuve relaciones con alguien más excepto ella, haciendo que me vuelva un _poquitín_ loca, corriendo de cama en cama e ignorándola completamente. Eso hace ya un mes y medio; ignorando sus llamadas, ignorándola cuando nos juntábamos todos, siendo una completa descarada al coquetear con otras chicas delante de ella; según Alice: Estaba siendo un marica._

_¿Divertido, no?_

_Mierda, estuviste ignorándome todo este puto mes y medio, manoseándote con cualquier hija de puta que te encontraras, evitándome como si fuera una jodida mosca y ¿Solo dices "Hola"? ¡Pues jódete con tu hola, cariño! Trae tu maldito culo a la casa de Edward. Vamos a arreglar esto. ¿Quieres dejarme? ¡Bien! Pero ten los putos ovarios para decírmelo en la cara ¡No seas marica, Swan! Deja de mearte en los calzones y de ser un cabeza dura y enfrenta lo que pasa. Te espero en media hora, perra._

— _Antonella _

_Gruñí leyendo de nuevo el mensaje, maldiciendo y gritándole como loca al maldito celular ¿Cuándo habíamos definido esto? ¿Cuándo habíamos empezado algo? ¡Mujer tenía que ser! Bien, haría lo que Alice había dicho: Sería una mujercita e iría a resolver mis problemas de una vez. Este era el primer escalón para decidir que quería para mi futuro._

_Me cambié de ropa, cogí mi casaca de cuero y las llaves de mi camioneta. Baje las escaleras, crucé la sala de mi casa en dirección a la puerta y salí de ahí; dirigiéndome a mi camioneta para ir a la casa de Edward y matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Después de diez minutos llegué a la casa del dúo dinámico y mi dolor de cabeza que eran los primos. Estacioné mi vieja camioneta, baje de ella; dirigiéndome con paso firme hacia la puerta._

— _¿Quién?— preguntó la voz gruesa de Edward después de haber tocado la puerta tres veces. Él tenía la mala manía de saber quién era antes de abrir, lo cual no tenía sentido ya que podían decirte que era Robert Pattinson en pelotas y eso no era cierto._

—_Su pizza, señor— puse voz de "macho", sabiendo que si él sabía que era yo no me iba a abrir._

— _¡Antonella!— escuche que él gritaba— ¿Has ordenado pizza? _

— _¡Cómo voy a ordenar pizza después de estar quemándome las putas manos en cocinar una cena decente para ti, Edward!— no es que la querida princesa fuera delicada; así que escuche, por increíble que suene, sus gruñidos y gritos desde la cocina de la casa._

— _¿Y quién carajos ha pedido pizza entonces?— gruñó él en respuesta._

— _¡Yo qué jodidos sé, Edward! ¡Abre la puerta y averígualo, imbécil!_

— _¡Ya, ya, no tienes que ser tan perra!— ¿Ven? A eso me refiero con el amor familiar. Estos dos eran prácticamente iguales._

_Edward abrió la puerta y su cara fue todo un poema al verme parada ahí. _

— _¿Qué hay, viejo?— lo miré fijamente, saludándolo con mi maravilloso dedo de en medio._

_Él reaccionó rápido y fue por la puerta para cerrarla; reaccionando yo con la misma rapidez, colocando mi pie antes que la puerta se cerrara. _

_Dolía. Dolía como miles infiernos._

— _¡Vete, Isabella!— gritó el apoyándose en la puerta con toda su fuerza._

— _¡Joder, Edward! ¡Deja de ser un crio y suelta la maldita puerta!— grité empujándola en el sentido contrario, tratando de abrirla para liberar a mi torturado pie._

— _¡Fuera!— realmente me dolió que me echara y me tratara de esta forma. Nunca lo había hecho._

— _¡Carajo me estás destrozando el pie!— grité porque la presión había aumentado y torturaba a mi pie._

_Él se separó de la puerta instantáneamente y yo caí hacia delante, afortunadamente logré poner mis manos al frente evitando que mi cara besara el suelo._

— _¿Estas bien, Bella?— él se agachó a mi altura, tratando me ayudarme._

— _¡Y un rayo, Edward!— logré sorprenderlo, llegando mi puño al costado de su cara; satisfactoriamente tumbándolo de trasero al piso._

— _¿Qué putas? ¡Bella!— gimió mirándome fijamente, tocándose su mejilla golpeada— ¡Estás loca!_

— _¡Ayúdame a parar!— gruñí extendiendo mi mano hacia él— ¡Todo esto es por culpa tuya!_

_Él se acercó observándome fijamente, vigilando que no utilizara nada para golpearlo de nuevo; mientras me cargaba en sus brazos hacia la sala. Era curioso que nunca tuviéramos una conversación normal al menos por cinco minutos, sin evitar gritar o mandarnos al carajo. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, relajándome completamente. Él era Edward, la persona en quien confiaba un cien por cien. Había extrañado a este hijo de puta._

— _¿Qué rayos ha pasado?— vi a Antonella llegar hacia nosotros cuando Edward me depositaba con un _poquito_ de fuerza en el mueble._

—_Se ha jodido el pie por cabeza dura— fue la respuesta de él._

— _¡Me lo has jodido tú, imbécil!— lo acusé._

— _¡Eso no hubiera pasado si no hubieras puesto tu estúpido pie en primer lugar!— gritó él._

— _¡Basta!— fue el turno de ella para detener nuestra "conversación"— ¿Pueden conversar como personas, por favor? ¡Sus putos gritos harán que me queme o corte en la maldita cocina! ¡Me ponen los nervios de punta, carajo!_

—_Uh, Antonella…— habló Edward. Yo había escondido el rostro gracias a los cojines del sofá como la cobarde que era._

— _¡Qué!— gritó ella._

—_Está saliendo humo de la cocina— señaló._

— _¡Mierda!— corrió ella hacia ahí— ¡Malditos sean ustedes!_

_Luego de que ella gritara unas cuantas veces más, Edward y yo nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos fijamente._

—_Lo siento— dijimos al mismo tiempo._

—_Isabella…_

—_No, déjame hablar— tape su boca con mi mano, callándolo— Lo que hice estuvo mal, realmente mal, y no decírtelo fue lo peor. Sé que te hirió el que no confiara en ti y también que me metiera con tu prima, lo sabía y aun así lo hice. Merezco que me mandes a la mierda y que me golpees si quieres; pero no me ignores, Edward. Eres la única persona especial para mí, siempre estuviste ahí y arruiné todo eso por evitar que tú supieras algo que tenías derecho a saber. Lo siento, en serio. Mucho. Yo te quiero y odio que prácticamente muerdas mi mano cada vez que trato de acercarme a ti. Lo siento._

_Respiré finalmente, soltando lo que había guardado en este mes y medio que él me había ignorado. Nos miramos fijamente, en silencio; hasta que sentí la cochina lengua de Edward babeándome la palma de mi mano._

— _¡Eugh, Edward!— chille quitando instantáneamente mi mano de su boca— ¡Eres un asno! ¡Imbécil!— froté mi palma contra mis jeans muchas veces._

—_No seas exagerada— dijo como si nada._

— _¡Tú…!— mi frase fue interrumpida por la cálida sensación de sus brazos rodeándome, envolviéndolo yo lo más que pude con mis brazos, estrechándolo muy fuerte._

_Nos abrazamos un tiempo, sosteniéndonos uno al otro. Sonará estúpido extrañar a alguien por tan corto tiempo cuando hay personas que no se ven en años, pero nosotros éramos diferentes. Tuvimos la suerte de encontrar un puerto seguro, un lugar donde regresar y saber que hay alguien esperando con los brazos abiertos._

—_Por favor, Swan, no moquees mi camisa. La acabo de lavar y no sabes cuan odioso es planchar— rio en mi oído susurrando sus odiosas palabras arruina momentos._

—_Eres un idiota— susurre de vuelta, estrechándolo más._

—_Me lo has dicho desde que nos conocemos— me separó de él para mirarnos fijamente y sonreír como locos. Nunca cambiaríamos._

— _¿Ahora eres hetero, Isabella?— escuché la voz de Antonella, la busqué con la mirada, estando ella parada en la entrada de la cocina— Que feos gustos tienes._

—_No seas maldita, Antonella— dijo Edward— Y lógicamente, si fuera hetero, tendría un gusto excelente._

—_Eso es lo que tú dices— respondió ella._

—_Vale, estas en modo perra, resuelvan su mierda— se paró acomodando mi pie hinchado en el mueble— Pero, por favor, si van a hacerlo no lo hagan en mi cuarto otra vez o donde yo pueda verlas. Es asqueroso._

—_Edward— lo reprendí, rogando internamente que no se fuera. No quería quedarme sola con ella ahora._

—_Resuélvanlo ahora— ordenó caminando hacia su prima para desordenarle el cabello— que están con un humor peor del que están cuando les da la puta regla— suspiró, dirigiéndose camino arriba— ¡Y no seas una perra con ella, Antonella!— escuchamos el grito de él desde el segundo piso antes de que cerrara fuertemente la puerta de su habitación._

_Después de eso un incómodo silencio invadió la sala, yo me concentré en mirar mi pie que realmente estaba hinchado, sintiendo la mirada insistente de ella en mí; podía pasar una manada de elefantes y yo ni cuenta. Oí su suspiro de cansancio siendo acompañado por pasos cansados los cuales se dirigían a mí; una cosa era hablar con Edward y otra con Antonella, ella era prácticamente alguien nuevo que había llegado al pueblo a poner mi mundo patas arriba._

— _¿Me vas a mirar o tengo que jalarte de las orejas?— ella alzó mi pie hinchado de su posición en el sofá para sentarse, colocando este en sus piernas— ¿Isabella?_

—_Espera— tenía que prepararme mentalmente, ella tenía algo que cuando la mirabas fijamente, te ponía todos los pelos de punta— Esto… ¿Podrías dejar de tocar mi pie?— pedí cuando me di cuenta de los estimulantes masajes que le hacía a mi pie herido— ¿Antonella?_

—_Ya, ya— por fin la miré, observando como ella dejaba a mi pie de Hulk en paz y me sonreía— ¿Ves? No tenías por qué chillar como nenita._

—_Yo…— no sabía que decir y me golpeaba internamente porque en realidad no sabía a lo que venía ¿Qué cosas se dicen en este tipo de situación?_

—_Vale, entonces hablaré yo, no sé porque con mi primo se te hizo tan fácil y conmigo tu lengua se la comió el gato— sonrió, callándome cuando traté de replicar lo había dicho— Sé que esa no es tu intención, lo sé, sólo me gustaría que fueras más abierta conmigo._

—_Bueno, en realidad, creo que en estos meses te he demostrado cuan "abierta" puedo ser ¿No?— solté sin pensarlo, esto no me pasaba desde mi pequeño enamoramiento con Edward, mi filtro entre cerebro boca había funcionado muy bien… hasta ahora— Yo, no quise decir eso, yo…_

_Ella rio muy fuerte, mostrando sus dientes blancos y echando la cabeza para atrás; duró unos minutos, pero fue genial, ella tenía una risa muy bonita. _

_Mierda._

—_Eres imposible— se paró, secándose una pequeña lágrima de su ojo izquierdo— Dios._

_Pensé que se iría, pero lo que hizo a continuación me dejo sin palabras: Ella simplemente se acercó a mí y me besó. Así sin más. Estaba con los ojos totalmente abiertos, mientras ella ejercía una ligera presión con su boca en la mía, moviéndola insistentemente. Y fue como una brisa fresca en un día de 38º grados. Cerré los ojos en respuesta, devolviéndole el beso con mucho más énfasis, acercándola a mí y delineando con mi lengua su labio inferior; pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca. Estuve perdida una vez que ella me dejo entrar, era cierto que desde que empecé a ignorarla había estado con una y otra chica; pero ellas simplemente no tenían comparación a lo que Antonella podía hacerme sentir con un solo beso… Es como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado bebiendo cerveza de mala calidad en resistencia a la marca original de buena calidad._

_Estuvimos un rato besándonos; sintiendo como ella me transmitía muchas cosas con el contacto tan íntimo como lo era un beso. Nos separamos al fin por falta de aire, jadeando y soltando risas tontas. Yo me senté en el mueble, bajando mi pie de este para colocarlo cuidadosamente en el suelo; aprovechando ella a quedar sobre mí, con sus piernas abiertas, mirándome fijamente._

—_Lo siento— fue todo lo que pude decir por haber sido una cobarde en todo este tiempo— Yo nunca he estado completamente con alguien, nunca he sido exclusiva o tenido una novia. Nunca he sentido lo que me haces sentir._

—_Creo que la que lleva cuatro años en experiencia aquí soy yo— posó su pequeña mano en mi cara, buscando mi rostro su calor— Ambas hemos cometido errores._

—_No sé qué nombre ponerle a lo que siento, no sé ni siquiera que es— susurré algo desesperada._

—_Te ayudaré a descubrirlo. No tienes por qué hacerlo sola— su otra mano fue hasta mi corto cabello naranja, acariciándolo._

—_Hoy he estado con alguien más— solté aterrorizada, cerrando los ojos. Ella estaba aceptándome, después de las estupideces que había hecho en todo este pequeño tiempo; y lo que me había enseñado la vida es que si alguien te acepta después de errores, nunca se debía ocultar algo. Nunca. _

—_No importa— continuó con su toque en mi cabello y rostro— Puedo entenderlo._

— _¿Cómo?— abrí los ojos fascinada, asombrada y extasiada… ¿Cómo alguien podía entender y aceptar este tipo de cosas?_

—_Porque eres lo que quiero— me beso— Por el tiempo que dure— volvió a besarme— Tú eres lo que quiero— sonrió iluminando toda la habitación._

.

.

Luego de las lindas palabras de Antonella, ella decidió hacerse la dura y exigió que me "ganara" su atención por todas las guarradas que había hecho; quedando su comprensión en ese momento "mágico" ya que ella no era una santa para perdonar que le pusiera los cuernos con todo el pueblo. Acepté mi sentencia e hice lo inimaginable para que ella abiertamente me perdonara; aunque varias veces le señalé que no era yo la que estaba insistiendo en poner un título de lo que teníamos… ganándome varios golpes en la cabeza.

Dos meses después, me gradué con honores del instituto, llorando a ríos porque tenía que despedirme de Alice; quien decidía estudiar medicina en la universidad de Stanford, junto a Jasper, quien quería estudiar Ingeniería mecánica. Afortunadamente, Edward y yo fuimos a la misma universidad en Nueva York, viviendo en el mismo departamento hasta que terminamos la carrera. Pude realizar todo lo que tengo gracias al apoyo de Charlie, quien con su "pequeño" negocio logró apoyarme todos los años de carrera. Antonella regresó también a la universidad luego de que saliéramos de Forks, viviendo a unas cuadras donde nos encontrábamos su primo y yo, haciendo que la vida en "pareja" fuera más accesible. Decidí estudiar Cine y Televisión, debido a que mi principal afición era el séptimo arte; siendo una completa nerd en lo que eso representaba. Me gustaba la facilidad con la que se podía crear una historia— al igual que en los libros— para que las demás personas observaran tu trabajo y puedan llegar a amarlo; me encantaba como podías depositar un trocito de tu mente y alma en ello para que sea admirado por los demás… era realmente una cosa de locos.

En un principio el camino fue fuerte debido a mi opción sexual; una vez que las personas sabían que no le iba al grupo convencional me rechazaban completamente... dificultando mi avance en mis estudios. En este mundo se necesitaban contactos que te pudieran echar un "cable" y ayudar en tu progreso con uno u otro trabajillo; lastimosamente perdía muchos de ellos cuando de la nada aparecía la palabra "lesbiana" en sus mentes con luces fosforescentes y fuegos artificiales.

.

.

—_¡Profesor Steven!— grite apresurando mi paso, tratando de alcanzar al estúpido viejo que había dejado por "accidente" mi proyecto final del semestre— ¡Profesor!— jadee cuando al fin lo alcancé— Se ha olvidado el trabajo en su escritorio— le mostré el sobre._

— _¿Está segura, señorita…?— trató de hacerse el desentendido. Yo era la única mujer de su clase y el espárrago de hombre no se aprendía mi apellido. Su lema era que la producción era para los varones y la pantalla para las chicas con cara bonita. Viejo machista._

—_Swan. Isabella Swan y por favor archívelo con los demás trabajos— se lo entregué— Usted sabe que este proyecto representa la mayoría de porcentaje para la aprobación del curso._

— _¿No será que recién va a entregármelo cuando sabe usted que pedí los trabajos a inicio de la clase?— él _tenía_ que recibir el trabajo. Debía hacerlo._

— _¡No!— grite enojada— Disculpe. Yo se lo entregue al inicio como usted lo pidió. Por favor, archívelo con los trabajos de mis compañeros._

—_Señorita Swan…— no terminó de concluir su frase ya que un chillido muy conocido se escuchó detrás de mí._

_Ahora no, Antonella, por favor— rogué internamente._

— _¡Bebé!— ella y sus apodos cariñosos— ¡Adivina que!— dijo muy entusiasmada montándose de sorpresa en mi espalda, agradeciendo al cielo de que pude sostenernos sin caer al suelo._

_Quedé en blanco, mirando al profesor Steven y a mi contenta novia en mi espalda. El rostro del profesor estaba totalmente rojo, con una pequeña pero apreciable mueca de espanto en su boca. Yo no sabía qué hacer, no es como si fuese a tirar a Antonella fuera de mi espalda y a negar que la conocía, nunca me atrevería a hacer eso; pero esto definitivamente iba a empeorar mi situación con el estimado maestro. Si ya era suficiente con aceptar a una mujer en su clase, definitivamente yo formaba parte de su lista indeseada y desaprobada de ahora en adelante._

—_Anto, espera un momento— desprendí sus brazos de mi cuello— Disculpe profesor, pero por favor, acepte el trabajo. He cumplido con todos los requisitos y más para que el proyecto sea aprobado por usted, por favor._

—_Espero que este tipo de situación no se repita, _señorita_— su sarcasmo vino acompañado de una mueca despectiva hacia nosotras— En esta prestigiosa institución no aceptamos este tipo de… cosas._

—_Espero que sea consciente de que mi vida privada no tiene nada que ver en mi vida académica— recalqué, no permitiendo que le hablara así a Antonella— Yo lo respeto como docente, pero de lo que yo haga fuera de sus aulas no debería influir en su trato hacia mi persona— vale, ahí iba mi calificación positiva al tacho._

—_Espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir— fue su simple respuesta, dándose la vuelta con mi proyecto en mano, echando humo por las orejas._

_El profesor se perdió entre el mar de estudiantes y yo voltee a ver a Antonella, quién me miraba apenada por lo que había pasado._

—_No, no te culpes— me adelante a hablar— No tienes la culpa de nada en esto._

—_Pero… pero…— balbuceó— Si yo hubiera sido más discreta, quizá el profesor…_

—_Él ya me tenía especialmente calificada antes de ti, no te preocupes— sonreí y la abracé— Es un viejo machista— me separé de ella y le sonreí— ¡Y bien! ¿Qué querías contarme?_

— _¡Cierto!— volvió a hablar con entusiasmo, agarrando mi mano, guiándome hacia la pequeña cafetería— ¡Han aprobado mi tesis!— al llevarme Antonella cuatro años y haber estado avanzada debido a que era una cerebrito, ella estaba terminado su carrera de medicina mientras yo comenzaba la mía en Cine y Televisión— Tengo que sustentarla el mes que viene ¡Estoy tan feliz!— rio dando saltos de saltando de alegría._

—_Te felicito, Anto— la abracé sintiéndome dichosa por las metas casi cumplidas de una de las personas más importantes en mi vida— Muchas felicidades._

—_Gracias— su voz estaba cargada de emoción._

_Estuvimos abrazadas un tiempo y decidí observar a mi alrededor, encontrando de todo: chicas que nos miraban con asco, chicos que posiblemente estaban teniendo una imagen mental porno de nosotras, curiosos que observaban de forma nada disimulada y alguna que otra loca sonriendo y chillando de forma otaku. Vi como algunos profesores que pasaban por ahí nos miraban con desaprobación y como algunas escasas madres que llegaban con sus posibles hijos ingresantes nos miraban con horror._

_Abracé más fuerte a la mujer hecha y derecha que tenía entre mis brazos, determinando que ninguno de esos hijos de puta homofóbicos iba a tumbarme, ninguno de ellos iba a derrumbar lo que tenía. Ninguno de ellos impediría lo que quería lograr ser._

.

.

Gracias a ese incidente, como predije, reprobé el estúpido curso del profesor Steven; llevándolo de nuevo dos semestres después. Como ese profesor, hubieron muchos más, pero yo ya era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no dejar que ellos se basaran en algo tan banal como mi sexo u opción sexual para desaprobarme en una asignatura. Cinco años después, culminé satisfactoriamente la carrera que pude conseguir con sudor, lágrimas y sangre. No es que al terminar los años de estudios en cine y televisión se me entregó un contrato jugoso bajo el brazo esperando a ser realizado; nada que ver. Empecé a trabajar como todo principiante que inicia en una gran empresa: Sirviendo el café y siendo la chica de los recados. El primer año fue mi tortura, reprimía mi mente a crear grandes historias porque debido a mi estúpido jefe era una "niña" sin experiencia; por la cual no podía poner ni el presupuesto mínimo para la producción de una idea "alocada" de mi linda cabecita. Hasta que decidieron darme un proyecto cliché en el 2011 para llevar un best seller a la pantalla grande; esperando ellos que la jodiera y que mi trabajo no alcanzara la fama como las producciones de Twilight o de Harry Potter… ¡Pues en sus caras, pendejos!— me regocijé internamente— ese "cliché best seller" había sido todo un éxito y mi nombre, junto con los actores como el resto del equipo, se dieron a conocer con más fuerza; ya que para el mundo de Hollywood casi todos éramos unos completos desconocidos o no teníamos antecedentes fuertes. La peor parte se la llevaron los actores. Realmente admiraba a esos hijos de su madre; ellos quedaron sin privacidad teniendo a los cuervos de los paparazzis pisándoles el trasero por donde ellos iban. Afortunadamente, al ser yo la directora del trabajo, el acoso por parte de la prensa sólo se limitó al tiempo de promoción que la película requirió hasta el estreno. Después de ello, en el 2012, otra productora me ofreció la oportunidad de dirigir un proyecto independiente con grandes actores y un presupuesto moderado para cubrir los gastos requeridos, sintiendo en lo más profundo de mi que esta era la oportunidad que necesitaba para despegar en películas como estas: serias, con una trama profunda y sobre todo que deje huella en la memoria de muchos.

Gracias a la fe de la casa productora, a inicios del 2013, "The little blue birds" vio la luz y luego de su estreno obtuvo buenas críticas como varias presentaciones en festivales de cine internacionales; ganando algunos premios en cada uno de ellos. Había tenido otras dos películas más, pero éstas habían sido pequeñas; siendo los pequeños pájaros azules mi trabajo más representativo. Mis jefecitos rogaban que la película fuera nominada al Oscar 2014 por la asombrosa aceptación que había tenido. Y en eso estábamos. Había pasado ya cuatro meses desde que la película tuvo éxito y seguía dando que hablar, no le había dicho nada a Antonella, pero tenía cierta sospecha de que el film pudiera tener buenas nominaciones y dentro de ellas estaba la categoría de mejor director; no es que mi entusiasmo esté en cero por esto— yo estaba saltando de alegría— pero desde que Hollywood descubrió mi identidad, al igual que en la universidad, no se lo tomó tan bien.

.

.

— _¡Bella!— gruñó Edward por haberle quitado el cigarrillo de los labios— ¡Deja mi maldito cigarro, mujer!_

—_No deberías fumar así, recuerda que ya tienes una pequeña bebe en casa, Eddie— sonreí burlándome del apodo que Tanya le había puesto a su querido maridito._

—_Joder, sino amara a esa maldita mujer me hubiera divorciado instantáneamente por ese estúpido apodo— sacó una cajetilla de cigarro de su chaqueta, escogió uno y lo volvió a encender— Y no fumo delante de mi hija ¡Qué padre sería si hiciera eso!_

—_No creo que a la bebe le guste dormir con su papito si este huele a basurero— llegué hasta la entrada del centro comercial, donde había quedado con Antonella y Tanya para una cita doble, todo gracias a la cursi de mi novia y a la perra dominante que Edward tenía como esposa— Además tu esposita me sacará un ojo si supiera que estás fumando. Me echaría toda la culpa a mí._

—_Volviendo al rollo— botó su nicotina de mala gana— ¿No deberías estar usando una gorra, gafas y ocultando tu feo rostro del mundo? Sé que "The little blue birds" apesta— golpeé su estómago con mi codo— ¡Ya! ¡Ya! Estuvo genial, no me pegues— jadeo un poco por el golpe— Alguien podría reconocerte... ¿No?_

—_No lo creo— me encogí de hombros, mirando a lo lejos a Antonella y Tanya, quienes venían conversando animadamente— Son los actores los que se llevan ese coñazo. A mí solo me recuerdan si es que pusieron atención a los créditos de la película o si alguna de esas gritonas miró a la parte final de la mesa de conferencia de prensa._

— _¿Y los cuervos?— habló refiriéndose a los paparazzi._

—_No tengo nada interesante que pueda pagar su sueldo._

— _¿Nada interesante?— me miró escéptico— ¿Acaso no es algo interesante que la directora más joven que inició su carrera con un gran éxito por el best seller y luego se abriera camino poco a poco con films independientes, consiguiendo su más reciente éxito con algo nunca antes visto y pudiera, posiblemente, conseguir una nominación al Oscar el próximo año... sea lesbiana? Si yo viviera como esas sanguijuelas, tú me pagarías mi sueldo en lo que resta del año 2013. Además de que tengo tus horrorosas fotos del instituto y universidad con tu horrible corto cabello naranja… Sacaría una fortuna mostrando tu antes y ahora._

—_Eres un idiota— lo golpeé— Mi cabello corto era sensacional— lo miré mal— ¡Y tú fuiste el que me llevó a hacer ese "horrible" cambio! El cabello largo me hace ver más seria— amarré mi larga cabellera— Pero sigo conservando el naranja._

—_Yo te quiero aunque te rapes, lo sabes— se frotó su brazo— No le digas a Tanya que te dije eso, me cortaría las pelota si lo supiera._

—_Aaaw— lo abracé— Eres el lame botas de tu esposa—nos reímos hasta que escuchamos un carraspeo. Hablando del rey de Roma._

—_Isabello— escuché el apestoso apodo que Tanya me había puesto desde que empezó a salir con mi mejor amigo— Eduarda— e insistía llamar así a su esposo cuando nos veía juntos porque decía que en nuestra relación, él definitivamente era la chica._

—_Tanya— se quejó Edward desprendiéndose de mi abrazo y yendo hacia su esposa para meterle la lengua hasta la garganta como un gran gesto de amor— Dime Eddie pero no Eduarda, por favor— rogó._

—_Cariño, es la costumbre. Tú tienes la culpa por preferir tus horas con Isabello cuando nos conocimos, que tener una cita como Dios manda conmigo— sonrió— Isabello— volví areir porque eso era absurdo. Tanya formó parte de mi grupo en el instituto, aunque ella se retiró cuando se enteró que le iba a las chicas, nos volvimos a reencontrar cuando mágicamente inició una relación con mi mejor amigo en los últimos años de universidad y se sentía especialmente celosa por la conexión que teníamos._

—_Tanya— le sonreí, abrazando a Antonella que daba pequeñas risitas por el intercambio que siempre teníamos cuando nos reuníamos— ¿Qué hay, chica?_

—_Tengo las tetas caídas gracias a Claire— respondió, nombrando a mi querida ahijada— Felizmente pudo quedarse con su abuela para quitarme el olor a pañal sucio de la mente— todos nos reímos, ella amaba a su hija, pero no podía dejar de ser una perra en sus comentarios. Esperaba que la pequeña no heredara esa parte de su genética._

—_Dios, mujer, deja de hablar de tus tetas que a Bella le vas a dar material nocturno— se burló el maldito de Eddie._

—_No lo creo, pendejo— su mujercita y la mía lo golpearon— Ella tiene material fresco todas las noches— presumió mi novia._

— _¡Hey!— se quejó Tanya._

— _¡Da, da, da!— su primo se tapó las orejas— ¡Por el amor a Cristo, Antonella! ¡No puedo tener imágenes mentales de Isabella con tus tetas! ¡No, no!_

_Entramos al centro comercial. El sol estaba en su punto máximo y no quería que nos diera una insolación; fuimos a las diferentes tiendas, comprando y comprando; para luego ir al cine a ver una película. Ellos decían que era la peste ver conmigo una porque yo se las arruinaba con mis comentarios de nerd, por ello la chica Masen se dedicaba a tener mi boca ocupada con la suya por un buen tiempo. Salimos tarde de ahí y decidimos ir a comer en uno de esos restaurantes bonitos del centro de la ciudad. Desde que Edward y Tanya tenían un bebe, Antonella su gran trabajo en empresa y yo mis películas; no habíamos tenido muchas salidas juntos, así que teníamos mucho que compartir._

—_Hey, Bells— llamó mi atención mi chica hablándome al oído— ¿Ese de ahí no se ve sospechoso?— señaló a un tipo que parecía un turista hippie._

—_No seas paranoica, cariño— la bese— Nadie se interesa en los que están detrás de cámara. _

— _¿Segura?— preguntó dudosa._

—_Sabes que tenemos cuidado desde que soy "famosa" y que lo hago por ti. No veas cosas donde no las hay— sonreí tranquilizándola._

—_Está bien— suspiró derrotada— Sólo que no quiero que pases por el rechazo que la sociedad tiene cuando se entera lo que queremos._

—_Me vale un carajo, Antonella. No te preocupes— la acerqué, acomodando ella su rostro en mi cuello— Si se enteraran, no me avergonzaría de ello._

— _¡Hey, ustedes!— nos interrumpió Edward— ¡Dejen sus vibras amorosas para su casa!_

—_Estas celoso, idiota. Celoso._

.

.

Una semana después de esa salida, la prensa rosa estalló al publicar las fotos de ese día,;capturando las muestras de afecto que tuvimos Antonella y yo tanto en el centro comercial como en el restaurante... ¡Si era mi novia, por todos los santos!— suspiré— ¡Claro que iba a besarla y abrazarla cuando quisiera! Ahora yo podía sentir lo que los actores y actrices sentían cada vez que salían, no podíamos dar ni un paso afuera sin que un maldito flash nos enfocara y nos dejara casi ciegas. Pero mi chica era la que solía calmarme, evitando que sacara mis impulsos asesinos y marineros; ayudándome a controlar mi lengua venenosa cuando veía alguno de esos sujetos indeseados rondando.

Escuché mi celular sonar y me extrañó ver el número de Tanya siendo quien llamaba.

— ¿Aló?

— ¡Prende la maldita TV, cara de papa! ¡Enciéndela!— escuché el gran grito de Edward a las siete de la mañana— ¿Qué rayos haces consiente a las siete de la mañana?— preguntó.

—Trabajo— fue mi única respuesta, poniendo el teléfono en modo altavoz— Y por favor, no chilles. Estás en altavoz y creo que Antonella se ha ido a dormir.

— ¿Recién llega del trabajo?— gritó horrorizado.

— ¡Edward!— repliqué, tapándome la boca al darme cuenta que también había hablado muy fuerte.

—Rayos, mi prima se va a volver un zombie si sigue con esos turnos en el hospital— comentó— ¡Bueno! A lo que iba… ¿Ya encendiste la TV?

—No lo haré, Edward— dije— Sé que pasa hoy. No prenderé la maldita televisión.

— ¡Oh vamos!— se quejó— No seas marica. Nada pasará si es que no resultas nominada; creo que eres una de las favoritas.

—Eso lo dices porque eres mi amigo y te golpearía si no adularas mi trasero— reí, yendo por el control remoto— Y no me digas marica, imbécil.

— ¡Sólo prende la maldita televisión!

Bufe e hice caso a lo que él decía; encendí la TV, busqué el canal de las nominaciones y le baje el volumen para que el ogro no saliera de su cueva por interrumpir su sueño rejuvenecedor. Vi al presidente de la academia y al rubio que hacía de Thor decir las nominaciones, hasta que llegaron a mi categoría. Ambos dijeron nombres de directores— todos varones— muy destacados y con años de experiencia; hasta que la última casilla quedó en manos de Chris Hemsworth para ser expuesta, él miró directamente a la pantalla que le proporcionaban los datos, mostrando el presidente y él caras de asombro, soltando el último nominad: Isabella Swan.

No. Me. Jodas.

— ¡Isabella!— escuché dos voces saliendo del celular, gritando y felicitándome— ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Te lo mereces!

No lo podía creer, yo… había sido nominada. Algo retumbaba en mis oídos y me di cuenta que era mi propio grito saliendo desde lo más hondo de mi garganta. Empecé a saltar, a gritar más fuerte y a hacer bailecitos ridículos hasta que una gruñona Antonella salió del cuarto en su extremadamente corta bata de dormir, botando fuego por la boca.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Isabella? Acabo de llegar de trabajar, después de haber estado despierta toda la puta madrugada y de haber estado toda esta maldita semana en los turnos de noche en el maldito hospital— paré mi celebración con miedo a que ella pudiera sacarme la cabeza— ¿Para qué me vengas a levantar con tus estúpidos gritos por no sé qué cosa?

—Cariño…— traté de calmarla.

— ¡Nada de cariño!— gritó ella.

— ¡Está nominada a los Oscar, maldita!— la voz de Edward y Tanya se escucharon a coro desde el celular, interrumpiendo la ira de Antonella.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó.

—Estoy nominada como mejor directora a los Oscar 2014— le dije lo más calmada que pude— Estoy nominada.

— ¿Qué?— sonrió, sin poder creérselo— ¿Es en serio?

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!— di tres pasos al frente, alzándola para que enrollara sus bonitas piernas en mi cadera— ¡Estoy nominada!

— ¡Dios Santo!— se abrazó a mí, besándome y soltando mi largo cabello— ¡Eres genial!

— ¡No lo puedo creer!— di más vueltas, cayendo en el sofá, afortunadamente, con Antonella encima de mí— No lo puedo creer.

—Yo sí— habló mientras acariciaba mi rostro— Eres la mejor— susurró con su rostro en mi cuello, besándolo, metiéndose su otra mano por debajo de mi camiseta.

Su mano estaba helada, y a contraste del calor de mi piel, se me puso la piel de gallina; yo no llevaba sujetador, así que se le hizo fácil acariciar mis senos por debajo de la tela. Gemí en respuesta, porque su tacto era reconfortante y me hacía vibrar como el primer día hace ya diez años. No deje que ella hiciera todo el trabajo y como no llevaba prácticamente nada encima, mi mano de dirigió a su bonito trasero que me hipnotizaba todos los días. Lo acaricié y le di un apretón, guiando mis dedos curiosos hacia su coño, los introduje y me fasciné cuán rápido ella podía humedecerse. Ella me sacó la camiseta para poder besar mi senos y yo le saqué la bata de dormir dejándola totalmente desnuda. Me deleité con el movimiento de sus senos por su agitada respiración gracias a los movimientos de mis dedos dentro de ella, la recosté en el sillón e inicié mi recorrido desde su boca hacia el sur. Empecé a chupar su seno derecho, mientras con mi mano acariciaba el izquierdo y pellizcaba suavemente su pezón, ella gemía y jalaba mis largos rizos naranjas, guiándome a bajar para reemplazar mis dedos con mi lengua. No la hice esperar y beso a beso empecé a descender, abriendo sus piernas para un mejor acceso.

—Vamos, hazlo— sus ojos ardían, teniendo sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo— Vamos— utilizó mi cabello como guía.

No esperé más y chupé su clítoris, usando y moviendo mis dedos dentro de ella. Sus gemidos aumentaron y le puse más empeño a mi labor, saque mis dedos de ella y los reemplacé con mi lengua, abandonando su punto de felicidad por un momento. Conocía su cuerpo a la perfección y sabía que solo le faltaba un poco más para alcanzar el clímax. Una de mis manos alcanzó su seno derecho y salí de entre sus piernas para regresar a su cuello y luego a su boca. Mi lengua invadió la suya con su sabor y mi mano libre regresó a su coño, introduciendo ahora tres dedos, buscando su punto G y encontrándolo cuando doble mis dedos dentro de ella, frotando y moviendo mi mano con rapidez.

— ¡Sí, Isabella!— ella gritó cuando mordí su cuello, llegando al fin al clímax.

Sonreí complacida, mirándola a sus ojos satisfechos. La besé y ambas reímos como tontas.

—No sé porque he recibido este premio sino he sido yo la nominada— susurró— Eres genial.

—Lo sé— sonreí, besándola de nuevo— Soy genial.

—Esto… ¿Isabella?— escuché la voz de Edward en algún lado de la sala— Olvidaste terminar la llamada.

— ¡Por qué carajos no la terminaste tú!— grité con el rostro completamente rojo. Me paré de encima de Antonella mientras ella reía y busqué como loca el teléfono celular.

— ¡No sé!— fue su respuesta— ¡Quedaré traumatizado de por vida!

— ¡Eres un pervertido!— gruñí encontrando el maldito aparato al fin— ¡Te acusaré con tu mujer!

— ¡Pues ella está incapacitada ahora, _amor_!— respondió con sarcasmo— ¡Felicidades, Isabella! ¡Espero no hablar contigo pronto!

Antes de que colgara, se escucharon gemidos y maldiciones en la otra línea. Apagué el aparato como si quemara y miré a mi chica que reía tiraba en el mueble.

— ¿Te parece gracioso que tu primo nos haya escuchado tener sexo?— pregunté incrédula.

Ella se levantó, completamente desnuda, y olvidé por unos segundos porque estaba tan avergonzada.

—Creo que hay cosas mejores que podríamos hacer para celebrar tu gran nominación— sonrió coqueta— y eso no incluye preocuparme por los traumas de mi primo.

Cogió mi mano y me guio hasta la habitación, quitándome el celular de la otra y botándolo para evitar interrupciones. Llegamos al cuarto, cerró la puerta y me tiró en la cama, dirigiéndose ella a la mesita de noche, sacando de ahí los juguetes que teníamos para nuestro deleite.

—Es hora de celebrar como se debe— subió a la gran cama que teníamos y donde me encontraba recostada, encendiendo el gran vibrador que ayudaba en nuestros juegos de alcoba.

— ¿No tenías que dormir?— pregunté sintiendo mi propia excitación y froté mis muslos buscando algo de alivia.

—Al carajo el sueño— respondió y abrí mis brazos, gustosa para recibirla.

.

.

.

El gran día había llegado. Hoy era la gran noche de los Oscar y se vería al fin quien ganaría la tan preciada estatuilla dorada. Yo estaba saltando por todos lados, con Antonella persiguiendo mi trasero para que dejara de moverme y poder estar listas de una vez y poder llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia. Estaba vistiendo un precioso vestido de gala, largo y de un bonito color azul; con un maquillaje a lo natural y el pelo recogido en un moño. Me veía genial e iba a callar a todos esos malditos de "Fashion Police" de E! que decidían decir que era obvio que yo vistiera como macho debido a que me gustaba comer coños.

¡Maldita seas, Joan Rivers! ¡Puta del mal!

Antonella estaba preciosa; con un vestido negro, largo, tacones de infarto, un bonito recogido en su cabello y con un maquillaje suave. Subimos al carro que nos llevaría hasta el lugar donde se celebraría la ceremonia y cuando llegamos había un montón de personas posando, entrevistando y jodiendo con sus cámaras con flash que podían causar un accidente. Pero nada de eso me interesó. Baje orgullosamente del auto cuando éste estacionó, realizando el típico recorrido por la alfombra roja con Antonella de mi mano, dando sonrisas grandes y siendo gentil con cada persona que se me cruzaba. Fui entrevistada unas cuantas veces— sin soltar la mano de mi chica— y no pude ocultar la emoción y la esperanza de poder ganar en esta gran noche. Todo ese jaleo terminó y el gran evento comenzó. El anfitrión en esta ocasión era Ellen DeGeneres y me sentía mucho más calmada y emocionada porque ella era una de las mías… muy aparte de ser una de mis personajes favoritos en el mundo del espectáculo. Ellen bromeó con todos— e incluso se dirigió a mí dentro de sus bromas— e hizo unos números asombrosos con otros artistas. Ya habían anunciado a algunos ganadores y faltaban dos categorías más para que al fin llegaran a la que me interesaba.

Salió Robert Pattinson y Scarlett Johansson presentando la categoría de mejor director y contuve mi aliento, viendo como las dos personas más hermosas del mundo bromeaban un poco hasta que las palabras tan ansiadas fueron pronunciadas.

—Y el ganador— habló Robert— o la ganadora— resaltó— a mejor director es…

Un poco de suspenso fue agregado, enfocándonos las cámaras a nosotros los nominados

— ¡Isabella Swan!— completó la frase Scarlett, mostrando mí nombre a la cámara que los enfocaban a ellos en el escenario.

Sentí fuertes brazos rodeándome y varios aplausos a mi alrededor. Estaba completamente en shock.

Yo… yo…yo… ¡Había ganado!

Sentí la mano de Antonella en mi espalda, impulsándome a parar y sacándome de mi estado de estupor. Sentí lágrimas llenar mis ojos, tratando yo de contenerlas por el bien del maquillaje y la sonrisa de mi novia. Me paré con cuidado de mi asiento mientras los aplausos continuaban y antes de dirigirme al escenario, besé con fuerza en los labios a mi chica. Sonreímos mirándonos a los ojos por unos segundos después del beso, hasta que ella me empujó de nuevo a la realidad y caminé con la cabeza en alto— casi corriendo— hasta donde se encontraba mi gran premio. Cuando llegué hasta donde los reflectores y las dos grandes estrellas me esperaban, recibí fuertes abrazos por parte de ellos antes de que me entregaran mi estatuilla dorada. Me paré frente al micrófono y miré al público, localizando a Antonella dentro de todas esas personas, sonriendo con orgullo.

—Vaya— suspiré, tratando de controlar mi voz temblorosa por el llanto de emoción— No puedo creerlo— sonreí a la cámara, escuchando risas del público— No tengo palabras para agradecer a las personas que me apoyaron en toda mi vida para que esto pueda ser posible— empecé con mi discurso— Creo ahora que la patosa adolescente que fui hace algunos años estaría realmente orgullosa de lo que soy ahora— más risas por parte de ellos— Gracias a la productora, a los actores, todo el equipo que me acompañó en este gran camino; sin ellos no hubiera sido posible esto. Gracias a mi hermano Edward, a mi padre y a mi genial novia, Antonella. Los amo— sonreí y alcé con ambas manos la estatuilla— ¡Gracias por la gran oportunidad!

Salí del escenario dirigiéndome a la parte trasera de este— el back stage— donde tenía que tomarme algunas fotos y responder preguntas por mi gran triunfo. Cargue el premio entre mis brazos como si fuera un valioso tesoro y sonreí con genuina felicidad a todo aquel que se me cruzaba.

—Isabella Swan ¡Felicidades!— me intercepto una reportera de E!, abrazándome en el proceso— ¿Qué se siente haber ganado entre todos esos directores con gran experiencia laboral?

Me quede en blanco, porque sabía que su pregunta iba con mala intención. El Canal de E! era conocido por sus preguntas y comentarios venenosos— teniendo a Joan como líder— hacia ciertos artistas que consideraban como indeseados. Lo que la linda muñeca de plástico quiso decir fue: "¿Cómo fue posible que alguien tan idiota como tú ganara?"

Sonreí de nuevo y me preparé a responder con toda elegancia que pude.

—Eso es lo que muchas personas me preguntaron cuando ganaba algún reconocimiento. Desde el instituto hasta esta prestigiosa ceremonia para el séptimo arte— Sonreí— Por ellas, como tú comprenderás, me pregunté muchas veces que es lo que tenía, debía o quería hacer mañana o diez años después. Y esta es la respuesta. Quiero seguir dirigiendo, produciendo o ser parte de grandes obras del cine; quiero mantener a mi alrededor a las personas que me brindaron su fuerza y apoyo durante todos estos años y, sobre todo, aprendí la lección de no dejar que personas que tienen una mente tan cuadrada me venzan en las batallas que decido pelear. Gracias— le di una última sonrisa y fui a conversar con uno de los actores principales de mi película.

Miré a mi alrededor y Antonella se acercaba— no sé cómo logró ingresar al back stage— apresurada hacia mí, teniendo cuidado de no caer, con una sonrisa gigante en sus hermosos labios.

Y esto, al fin, era todo lo que yo hubiera pensado alguna vez poder querer.

* * *

**¡Hooooooooooooooooooooooooola! *me escondo detrás de una pared* ¡LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA!**

**¿Cómo están? Yo nerviosa, mucho, esperando sus reacciones. **

**¿Les ha gustado? En mi interior espero que sí :o) Gracias por haberme acompañado en este proyecto, es la primera historia que escribo después de haber estado casi un año fuera de cancha. Muchas gracias, en serio.**

**Espero publicar mis otras ideas pronto y que ustedes puedan acompañarme en el camino. Síganme en mi página de Fb y Twitter (perfil) para poder estar en contacto. Sería un placer interactuar con ustedes. :D**

**Muchas bendiciones para todos, ya no me pondré sentimental, se me cuidan y gracias a mi beta por el apoyo :3**

**Xo— L. D. Unknown.**

**PS: ¿Quieren saber como lució Bella en su más grande momento? Vayan a mi página que la imagen la encontrarán ahí :) Espero estar por aquí pronto :D**


End file.
